The Life of a Certain Lady Knight
by Sydelle Rein
Summary: KD - Life is dull and restless for Kel now that the war is winding down, except for when she's with a certain blue-eyed sergeant. Follows Dom and Kel as they realize they're in love and their relationship progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything here belongs to Tamora Pierce, yadee yada.

A/N: This is really my first attempt at a KD fic, besides my short one-shot: _That Came Out All Wrong._ I've got a pretty good idea where I want to go with this, though. Please R&R!

Chapter One

Keladry of Mindelan was restless. Compared to sneaking off to rescue 500 of her people and to kill the Nothing Man, standing around at Steadfast waiting for the coming wedding between Neal and Yuki was very boring. Right now she was riding Peachblossom in no particular direction; she just wanted to get out and _do_ something.

Half an hour later she came to a small lake she hadn't know was there. She dismounted and gave Peachblossom a drink. She looked out over the smooth surface. How long had it been since she'd gone swimming? It was rather hot out; a swim sounded nice.

The ground was soft and damp, but to her left was a rocky slope that would do. Tethering Peachblossom to a nearby tree, she leaned against a larger rock and took off her boots. Stripping down to her underclothes, she dove in.

A small yelp escaped her. The water was chilly, but not overwhelmingly so. Taking a deep breath, she submerged and swam the length of the lake and back, trying to warm up her quickly stiffening muscles. She surfaced again.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice asked. Kel spun around, relaxing when she saw who it was: Domitian of Masbolle, and past him his own horse was grazing. Then she stiffened again. She glanced down. To her immense relief, the water was too dark to see anything past the surface, hiding her indecency.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, treading water.

"Hiding," he replied, sitting down on a rock. "Neal is obsessing. Again." Kel laughed; Yuki was just as anxious, though she hid it far better than Neal.

"Well, at least you don't have to sit through fittings."

"Tell you what: you listen to Neal rant, and _I'll _go to the dress fittings." He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. Kel's stomach did a flip-flop, even as her face remained firmly tucked under her Yamani mask.

"I might just take you up on that."

"Speaking of which, Yuki was looking for you again. She said the dress is ready for the final touches." Kel groaned. How did she get roped into this? She was to be Yuki's maid of honor. Though she couldn't deny the fact that she was quite pleased. Being the maid of honor required much interacting with the best man, who just so happened to be a certain blue-eyed sergeant.

"I guess I should probably go find her…"

He sighed. "I suppose I should make sure Neal hasn't passed out somewhere." He didn't look at all happy at the thought. Never the less he stood up. When she didn't get out he asked, "You coming?"

Kel blushed ever so slightly. "I can't."

"What? Why?" It wasn't until then that he spotted her clothes lying on the rocks. He turned a deep red and spun around, turning his back to her. "Mithros, Kel! I'm sorry! I didn't—I mean—I just—I didn't realize—" With each word he turned steadily redder.

Kel forced back a laugh. Dom was obviously far more embarrassed than she was. "Just—go behind those trees and don't come out until I say so." He obeyed. Kel stepped out of the water and struggled into her clothes, they liked to stick to her wet skin.

"Ok, I'm decent," she called.

"Are you sure? Because I could—I should—just…go…" he stammered. Kel rolled her eyes and rounded the trees to find him instead.

"Honestly Dom, would I say I was decent if I wasn't?" His face, still red, grew a tinge of purple. "Relax, no harm done. Now are we heading back or not?" Without a word he gathered the reins to his horse and mounted up. Kel untied Peachblossom and did the same.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere! Where have you been?" Neal demanded. Dom's blush, having receded on the return trip, returned faintly and he looked at the ground. Neal didn't miss it, and glanced between him and Kel. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Kel grinned wickedly. "Well I was taking a swim when Dom here decided to come chat. He didn't seem to realize that a person can't swim in their clothes." Neal stared at his cousin, then burst out laughing. Dom's blush deepened.

When Neal could breathe again he told them what they already knew: Yuki was looking for Kel for another fitting. She left them and went begrudgingly to the fitting rooms.

"Kel there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Was it just Kel, or were Neal and Yuki perfect for each other?

"I was taking a swim," she replied casually.

Lalasa moved to strip off Kel's tunic, but Kel brushed her off and undressed on her own. Lalasa tugged the gown over her head. "We just want to make sure there aren't any last minute adjustments we need to make," she told her. A few pins were put in place here and there, but for the most part it fit perfectly. The gown was midnight blue and silk, with silver embroidery at its neck. It was simple and elegant, flaring out at her hips. All in all, the dress was very beautiful. _She _was beautiful, Kel realized when she glanced in the mirror. Although it was a little lower cut than she would have liked. The back was open, straps crisscrossing over the distance.

"Oh you look lovely, Kel!" Yuki exclaimed with pride, as if she personally was responsible for this and not Lalasa.

Kel rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why I can't go in breeches." But secretly she liked the dress. She loved the feel of the silk as it swished around her legs. But Kel was well known for hating gowns, and she didn't feel like correcting people now for fear of endless teasing.

"No bridesmaid of mine is going in breeches." Yuki insisted. "I want everything to be perfect."

"Perfect. Interesting choice of words."

Lalasa pulled the gown over her head, taking care of the pins. "This should be done by tonight." She disappeared into the next room. Kel looked at Yuki, who was obviously nervous, and hugged the girl.

"Relax Yuki, he loves you. Nothing's going to change that."

"I know," she smiled. "I just can't believe it's actually happening."

"Believe it. It is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't do this. What if things change? I mean marriage is…marriage is _forever_! What if we wake up one morning and we don't feel this way anymore? Or worse: what if only _one _of us doesn't feel this way anymore? That would be terrible! And what about children? Marriage implies children doesn't it? I don't want children yet do I do I want children yet? What about him? What if he's ready and I'm not. Or—or _I'm_ ready and _he's_ not! Not that I am. Am I? I don't know! I'm going to pass out. I can't—"

"Yuki, calm down and sit. You're just nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous! How would you feel if you could be making the biggest mistake of your life!"

The door opened and Buri came in. "Who's making the biggest mistake of their life?" she asked.

"Who do you think!" Yuki exclaimed. For once her Yamani calm didn't seem to exist.

Kel looked up. "Buri? Help?"

Obediently Buri came in and sat down next to the bride. "Yuki, you're just nervous. Can you honestly tell me you think this is a mistake?"

"Well…no…but what if—"

"What if the moon falls from the sky and crushes us all? What if the sun burns out and leaves us to freeze?"

"Ok, now you're just being—"

"Ridiculous?"

Yuki looked down. "I'm scared."

"I'd be worried for you if you weren't. _I _was terrified before my wedding. Tell me this: do you love Neal?"

"Of course I love him." She smiled. "Goddess I love him."

"And with that, I say you'll be fine."

Yuki looked up at Buri and Kel, a surreal look on her face. "I'm marrying him."

"I know."

Yuki smiled sheepishly. "What would the Yamani say if they saw me like this?"

"I'm as much Yamani as I am Tortallan," Kel informed the girl. "And I say who cares."

"Wow Kel, you look beautiful." Kel's heart pounded in pleasure, but she tucked it behind her 'mask.' Dom had called _her_ beautiful! That comment alone made her feel far surer of herself than the elegant material. She wore a single sapphire drop at her neck, and her hair was half pinned onto the top of her head while the rest hung down to its natural length of just below her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much it had grown.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She replied formally. "You don't look so bad yourself." It seemed his previous embarrassment was forgotten. Right now they were standing outside the chapel, waiting for their time to go in. "How's Neal?"

"Other than the fact that he can't sit still for more than two seconds at a time? Or that I almost had to drug him last night so he'd sleep?"

She laughed. "Sorry, stupid question." The music in the chapel began to play, and Dom offered Kel his arm with a slight bow. "Shall we?" he asked. Her heart raced as she placed her hand on his arm and her stomach flip-flopped as they walked into the chapel together. Neal was in place besides the priest. Even as Dom and Kel walked in, his gaze remained fixed on the door they had come through. His face was flushed and eyes bright in excitement and nerves.

All too soon the walk down the aisle was over. Dom kissed her fingertips and took his place next to Neal, with Kel standing across from him.

Then everyone turned to watch as the bride walk to her betrothed, gown trailing behind her. She carried white lilies and her face was glowing with joy. Kel could almost feel the immediate change in Neal, from nervous and professional to a man in love. When Yuki drew even with her, Kel took her flowers, kissed her on both cheeks, and gave her to Neal.

As the vows were made and rings exchanged, Kel couldn't help but look over at Dom and wonder…

_Stop it, _she ordered herself. _He doesn't feel that way about you. Besides, he can't marry even if he did. He's in the Own, after all. _She forced herself to pay attention to the ceremony.

The priest announced them husband and wife and the newly weds kissed. Then Neal led his wife onto the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple. Kel took a seat with Dom, Merric, and Owen as they watched.

As the song ended, Dom offered Kel his arm and led her on to the dance floor. Tradition dictated that the maid of honor and best man were the first to join the newly weds. Kel felt ridiculous. She didn't know how to dance.

"Just relax," Dom said teasingly. He took her hand in his as his other gently rested on her waist. Kel's skin tingled from the touch, and she hoped desperately that he didn't notice. He guided her through the motions. But as awkward as dancing felt, she couldn't deny how right she felt in Dom's hold.

_Stop it,_ She ordered herself again. She counted slowly to ten to get her emotions under control.

When the song ended, they danced to two more before returning to where they had left the others. They were gone however, looking out onto the dance floor Kel spotted them. Merric was dancing with some lady she didn't recognize and Owen was talking to the newly weds.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like some fresh air," Dom said, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled. "That would be nice." He led her out one of the side doors into the gardens, where they sat on a bench in silence. The moon was just shy of full, and there were very few clouds, leaving the stars open overhead. They could still hear the music from the dance floor.

Kel remembered when Neal first saw Yuki, when she came to take Kel to Shinko. She'd never thought then that his sorry attempts at poetry would turn to real love and a happy marriage. She smiled at the thought.

"What?" Dom asked curiously. Kel looked at him questioningly. "You're smiling like you thought of something funny."

"Oh that. I was just thinking of Neal's poetry about Yuki when we were squires. I can't believe that actually led to anything." They fell into silence.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you plan to marry?"

Kel pondered her answer. A few years ago she would've been the first to say no. But now she wasn't so sure. "I don't know." She said at last. "Maybe someday, if I find the right guy."

"Do you think you've met him yet?"

_Yes,_ said her mind but "I don't know," came off her lips. She certainly couldn't tell Dom that he was the one she was thinking of. "I might have."

It was impossible to read his face. "Does that mean our Lady Knight's in love?"

She paused. "I think so," she said honestly. "But I don't think he feels the same way about me."

"What makes you so sure?" There was something strange in his voice, but she couldn't identify it.

"Woman's intuition?" she suggested. There was a long silence. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. Kel's heart sank. "But she doesn't love me."

"How do _you _know?"

A pause. "She's in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry." And she was. She wanted Dom to be happy. "But maybe that's for the best."

"How so?"

"Well you're in the Own. So you can't marry, after all."

"Right. The Own." He laughed scornfully. "I'd rather have love than the Own."

"Really?"

"Ya, but I guess that's not the life for me. Not right now, anyway."

"Who is she?" she asked softly. It was the question he expected, she knew it was. But she really didn't want to know. She was already jealous of this unknown, probably beautiful Court Lady."

There was a long pause after the question, in which Dom seemed to be having some sort of inner battle. One which, apparently, he lost.

"Sorry, Kel. I'd rather not say."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, so sorry if it's a little slow. I promise things will get more interesting soon! ." Please R&R!

Chapter Three

"Who is she?"

He knew she'd ask. But actually hearing it made Dom catch his breath. He could tell her. All it would take was one word: _you._ Certainly this was as good a time as any, wasn't it? They were at a _wedding. _That alone added a level of romance to the whole situation. And now they were in a garden with clear stars overhead. He could tell her. He _should_ tell her.

But.

So many things could go wrong. The first and foremost thing on his mind was what would happen if she didn't feel the same way, and he didn't have any reason to believe that she would. Their friendship would be totally ruined; he couldn't bare it if that happened. Plus he was in the Own. So even if she did, nothing could come of it. He couldn't marry. Of course there was always the possibility that the law would change. There was no denying that King Jonathan was changing many laws already. But he couldn't count on that. Could he? He wanted to. But if it didn't change, then their relationship would have been condemned before it began. He couldn't do that to Kel. He couldn't—_wouldn't_—hurt her.

He blinked, suddenly aware Kel was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Kel, I'd rather not say."

-

"You sent for me, my lord?"

"Ah! Dom, yes come on in." Raoul pushed the papers he'd been going over to the side of his desk as Dom obeyed. "I'm sure you're aware that Kel, Neal, and Merric will be returning to New Hope the day after tomorrow. I would like for you and your squad to accompany them and remain there until further notice."

Dom's face split into a wide grin. He'd hoped for this. But Kel had known she'd be leaving for some time now, and he'd given up hope when no orders had come. "Of course, sir. Was there anything else?"

"No that's it. You may go." Dom opened the door. "Take care of our Lady Knight while you're away."

Dom turned, grin still in place. "I will, sir," and left to tell his men. He had no way of knowing that Raoul starred at the closed door for some time, thinking.

-

Kel could have jumped for joy when she heard which squad was to accompany them, but she didn't. She did, however, allow herself a wide smile and a "That's great!" when Dom told her. After all, they _were_ friends. Why shouldn't she show she was excited?

Kel awoke before dawn, as usual, on the day they were to leave. She dressed for the day, combed her hair, and picked up her glaive for a short exercise. Starting with a simple dance and gradually speeding up and adding more thrusts, spins, and slices. She'd worked up a sweat and the sky had lightened by the time she finished. She wiped her brow and sat down to clean her weapon.

It was then that she noticed her door was open. She raised an eyebrow at her visitor. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a couple minutes," Dom answered, walking in and plopping himself down on a chair. "I didn't want to interrupt for fear of being chopped."

She laughed. Picking up a polishing cloth, she sat on her bed and began work on the blade. "And is there a reason you're here?"

"Can't a friend come by for a casual conversation?"

"At dawn?" Was that a blush? Kel asked herself. But when she looked up again it was gone—if it had ever been there.

"Ok, you caught me." He admitted. "I got bored and knew you'd be up. I _was _thinking I'd come annoy you, but seeing as you have a weapon in your hands and I'm obviously unarmed, would you believe I came to see the _famed_ Protector of the Small instead?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do people insist on calling me that insufferable name?" she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dom said in mock surprise. "Do you prefer 'Mother' ?" Kel picked up her pillow and chucked it at him. He covered his head with his arms. "I surrender!" He gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Protector." Finishing the cleaning, Kel hung her glaive up on its hook on the wall.

"You got bored," she repeated, as though this had just registered. "So what you really mean is that Neal woke you up, insisting that the sooner we leave, the sooner he can get back to Yuki—as untrue as that is. And you wanted to get away from his ranting."

He starred at her. "How do you _do _that?" he asked, wide-eyed.

She laughed again. "I know you, and I know Neal. Simple as that." Kel stood up. "Well I'm going to get some breakfast. Care to join me?"

"But of course, Mother." She whacked him lightly on the arm.

-

"Sweetheart what is it?" Buri asked her husband. "You have that thoughtful look in your eyes."

Raoul looked up at her, thinking about how best to word his observations. "I talked to Dom today," he said casually. "I told him he'd be going with Kel."

Buri bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, but couldn't suppress a knowing smile. "And?" she asked in a strangled voice.

He frowned. "You knew," he accused. "You knew all along and you never bothered to clue me in!"

She did laugh this time. "Sorry, honey. But it's a woman thing. I _did_ think you'd figure it out _eventually_. It just took a lot longer than I would've thought."

"How long has this been going on?" And here he'd thought he was so clever reading between the lines. He said as much, earning another laugh from his wife.

"Well...I'm not sure exactly how long Dom's liked Kel. But _she's_ liked _him_ for ages."

Raoul's head snapped up again. "Wait. You mean _she likes him too!"_

Buri looked at him incredulously. "She was your squire and you_ never even noticed!"_

"Give me a break! She grew up on the Yamani Islands for crying out loud!"

She sighed. "I guess I should be happy you at least noticed Dom's side of the situation. In that sense you're already ahead of most men."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll let you ponder that. In the meantime, I'm hungry." And she left for the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

Neal smiled dreamily. "I'm telling you Kel, you don't even know a part of you is missing until it's filled."

"Now see, why can't your poetry be like that?" Dom drawled as he rode up on Neal's free side. "If it was, I wouldn't have had to hide your writing supplies whenever I came to visit."

Neal glared at him. "That was _you!"_

Kel stopped listening and looked ahead again. She was anxious. In her mind she knew perfectly well that everything was fine at New Hope, and that they would have heard if something had gone wrong, but her heart couldn't forget what she had found the last time she returned after being away from her people.

"They're fine." She looked up. Dom had switched from Neal's side to hers. "I'm sure we would have heard if they weren't."

She forced a laugh. "Have I really become that transparent?"

"Of course not. I'm just getting better at guessing." He smiled, but it faded when she looked away again. He reached to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance.

"_Don't even think about it."_

He yanked his arm back. "I'm sorry, I was just—"

"What?" she looked up again. "Oh no, not you. _Him." _ She pulled up on Peachblossom's reigns. "He was eyeing Neal again." Peachblossom snorted.

"And with that," Neal said, eyeing the gelding in return, "I think it's time to talk to Merric." He pulled ahead.

Dom shook his head once Neal was gone. "I don't know how Yuki can put up with him."

Several hours later, New Hope came into view. Kel let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding when the horn called, saying they'd been spotted. Merric gave the answering call of friends. Dom leaned over with a smile. "Told you so."

She let out a sigh. "Yes you did. Maybe next time I'll actually listen." When she rode through the gate and dismounted, a very small something hit her.

"Lady!" Tobe exclaimed as he hugged her. She knelt to return the hug, and was slammed into by three more bodies when Loey, Gydo, and Meech reached her. She hugged the three of them as well.

"Have you three been keeping up on your training?" She asked, eyeing the three older children.

"Of course, Lady." Loey answered, and the children stepped back, to let her breathe, Gydo reclaiming Meech's hand. "Every morning and every evening. And during the day too, when we can." Kel could've burst with pride. That's more than she could expect from most of the adults here.

"And so you're back." Kel turned and saw Fanche standing nearby. "I don't know if I'm relieved or upset." Fanche had bee appointed to act as headwoman whenever Kel was away.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I predict you'll have plenty to do still. All's well here?"

"As well as can be, Lady. We've had not one attack, not even raiders. And even Idrius Valestone's been quiet. I think maybe he's finally figured out that we women know what we're doing."

"Wow," Kel said, meaning it. "That _is_ news. Has the training continued? For the refugees I mean?"

Fanche sighed. "Yes, training has continued." Kel opened her mouth to ask another question. "And the crops are mostly all gathered, yes. And we're still doing regular patrols, and we have about 50 new refugees, and….ya. That's about it I think," she finished, ticking each one off her fingers. Kel closed her mouth. Then opened it again.

"Relax, Mother." Tobe interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. "Your children are all safe and well."

Neal came up and put a hand on Kel's shoulder, pretending to cry. In a high-pitched voice he said, "They're growing up so fast!" Then he put his face in his hands, trying to pass his laughter off as sobs.

Kel sighed and admitted defeat. Finally she and the others went to get settled in. When she was finished unpacking she went to the mess hall for supper.

Filling her plate with food, she found Neal and Merric and joined him. Dom was off eating with his men, to her slight disappointment. "You realize you're going to have to speak to them." Neal told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kel hated speeches, and he knew it.

She sighed again. "I suppose so." She looked at Neal's plate. "Eat your vegetables," she ordered.

"Yes, Mother."

Kel finished her supper slowly, then stood in front of her people to address them. She waited for them to quiet before speaking. "I'm back," she said simply with a smile. Then she stopped, as if that was all she was going to say. After a few moments of silence chuckling broke out, then died—thinking she would say more after that dramatic pause. Then laughed a little louder when she didn't. She raised an eyebrow at them. "What? You wanted more of a speech?" More laughter. "Well, give the people what they want, isn't that what all those political people say?

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, commander of New Hope." She introduced Neal, Dom, and Merric as well, naming each of their positions. Then she continued with explanations about the work rotation, training schedule, and such. Many of them looked quite unhappy at the idea of actually _working_. But no one said anything. Finally she stepped down and talk broke out again.

"Well done, Protector."

Kel wacked Neal on the arm. "Don't call me that."

"Well done, _Mother." _She whacked him again. "Keladry?" Another whack, slightly harder than the first two. "Fine, fine! Kel it is." He looked thoroughly disappointed and gave a dramatic sigh, putting his hand to his head as though feeling faint. "You never let me have any fun!" He gave a loud sniff and stood to clear his plate. Kel followed suit.

"I feel so sorry for Yuki."

A/N: I know, I know, not much kd in this chapter. Would you forgive me if I said the next chapter should more than make up for it? "Should" being the key word there. I've got a pretty good idea what I want to do, it's just the matter of actually doing it. R&R please! The more reviews the harder I'll work!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kel was in the stables grooming Hoshi after an afternoon ride, since the mare hadn't been ridden in a while. She'd just finished cleaning the tack when Tobe found her.

"A message for you, Lady." He said, handing over an envelope. "The man that delivered it came and left while you were out. He didn't seem too interested in a response."

She took the letter with a slight frown. "Well that's interesting." She cracked the seal. But she'd only pulled it half out of the envelope when the horn sounded. She stuffed the message into her pocket and raced up the wall. Dom was already there.

"Just Raoul," he told her calmly.

Indeed, Raoul was riding in front of one of his squads. Relaxing a bit, she brought her griffin band out of her belt pouch and put it to her forehead, just to make sure, as he returned the horn call with the call of friends. Then a new thought occurred to her: was he here to take Dom and his squad away? The thought pained her a little. She'd grown used to his company. But she'd known he wouldn't be posted here forever. So Kel tucked her disappointment behind Yamani mask and went to greet her former knight master.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he was inside and his mount was taken from him. He swept her up in a hug and placed her on her feet again.

"Just wanted to see how things fare here. The war's quickly winding down now that the killing machines are gone. So Wyldon granted us a couple week's leave." _I am stone, _she thought as joy bubbled inside her. Dom wasn't leaving! _And_ the war was ending! Raoul nodded to Dom when he joined them. "Hello, sergeant."

Dom bowed with a small smile. "My lord."

"Things are fine here." Kel replied, relieved at the news. "We haven't had a single attack." They'd been at New Hope for nearly a month already.

Raoul looked at their surroundings. "How about a tour of the new fort?" he asked lightly. Kel obliged.

-

Dom relaxed when he realized he wasn't leaving. He was glad, he liked being here with Kel—and the others, he added to himself hurriedly. He suppressed a sigh. He'd always liked her far more then he let on, but lately he'd been spending much more time thinking of her. The thought scared him—but he'd never admit that. He could've laughed. Of course he'd never admit that, because no one even knew he lo—_liked_ Kel, not that way at least.

-

Kel tossed and turned as she struggled to find a spot on her mattress that wasn't hot from her thrashing. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, but there was no denying it. Giving up, she changed back into her earlier clothes and decided to go for a walk along the wall. Perhaps the clear night air would soothe her.

She left her room, locking the door behind her, and walked through the camp. It always felt so eerie at night, too empty for her taste. She climbed the stairs, nodding to the man on watch, and leaned against the wall to look out over the land.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She didn't look around. "No. You?"

Dom came next to her. "Weird dreams that I can only half remember." He sighed. "It happens now and again." They fell into silence. It occurred to Kel that that happened often when she was with Dom. It also occurred to her that such silence was never awkward, just a pleasant quiet. It was nice. She stole a glance at him. He made her catch her breath, silhouetted in the moonlight as he was. She had to force her eyes forward again. It wouldn't do if he discovered her attractions to him.

"What's that?" She looked at him again and he pointed to her pocket, where an envelope was half sticking out.

"Wha—oh! I forgot all about it." She pulled the message Tobe had given her out of her pocket. She muttered an apology to Dom and opened it again.

At the first sentence she froze and couldn't read on. The color drained from her face and her knuckles turned white she was gripping the paper so hard. Her eyes widened and her heart—she wasn't sure. It had either stopped or was pounding too quickly to determine individual beats.

"Kel!"

Somehow she jerked her eyes away from the paper and to Dom's face. Worry filled his eyes. She closed her own for a moment, ordering her body to obey her, to get control of her emotions. But she was failing. Miserably. "E-exuse me," she muttered and fled down the steps. She had one thought: get to her rooms _before_ she burst into tears.

She almost made it. She was fumbling with her key when the sobs began to shake her body. But her fingers were trembling too badly, and try as she might, she couldn't fit the key into the lock.

A hand gently took the key and performed the task for her. Dom led her inside and softly closed the door behind them. "Kel, what is it?"

For the first time since she was a very small child, Kel let go of her emotions completely and just stood there, sobbing. Hesitantly, as though he wasn't quite sure this was allowed, he put his arms around her, tightening his hold when she leaned into him.

Dom was baffled. What on earth could have happened to make the Yamani-calm Kel lose control? She hadn't batted an eye as her reputation was time and time again thrashed. She never shed a tear when she found her people to be dead or taken captive. What on earth could be so terrible?

At last she pulled away slightly, wiping her streaming eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Kel, what is it?" She shoved the letter into his hands, then sat on her bed and put her face in her hands.

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan;_

_We regret to inform you that your brother, Sir Anders of Mindelan, has passed into the hands of the Black God. Raiders attacked his home and he was killed in battle. We hope you take comfort in the fact that he had an honorable death, protecting his family. Sir Anders…_

It went on to say that his family lived and that he was buried at Mindelan.

"Kel, I'm so sorry." He sat next to her. She was crying again, albeit quietly, so he pulled her close to him again and she wept into his shirt. Dom could've ripped that letter up. _Take comfort in the fact…_Who could take comfort in that?

But one thing didn't click. Dom didn't understand _why_ Kel was so devastated. Anders was her brother, yes, but she herself had said she barely knew him. Then he understood. It was just too much. 500 of her people had been taken captive, many of whom died, and she had disobeyed orders to rescue them, knowing she faced the charge of treason upon return. Yet she hadn't been arrested, and instead was thrust into a completely different atmosphere as two weddings approached. And now to have this just dumped on her...Dom would've broken long ago.

"Oh Kel…" he suddenly realized that she was still. Looking into her face he saw she was asleep in his arms. He laid her back gently onto her bed, removed her boots, and covered her.

Despite all that had happened, despite the tear-stains on her cheeks, he couldn't help think her beautiful. He knew that many—most—would disagree with him, but for Dom: she was perfect. Timidly, he kissed her forehead. As a brother might—he told himself.

In her storage he found two blankets, though no pillow. "No matter," he muttered. Improper or not, he wasn't going to leave her to a lonely night—not after such terrible news. He removed his own boots and lay on the floor beside her bed, one blanket folded under his head as a pillow and the second draped over himself.

Kel's hand was dangling over the side of the bed, fingertips brushing the carpet. Without a second thought he took it in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Good night, Keladry."

A/N: Hope that made up for the last chapter's lack. Hope you liked it! Please R&R! I've got some stuff going on the next couple days, including a wedding and a horse competition, so it might be a couple days before I get to update again. Sorry, but I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A pounding interrupted Dom's dreams. He kept his eyes closed. It was probably just Neal. He had a nasty habit of waking him up. More pounding.

"Kel?" Kel? Why was he looking for Kel in his rooms? "You're usually up by now. Are you sick?" The creak of an opening door. _"Dom!"_

His eyes flew open and he suddenly remembered exactly where he was. In an instant he had let go of Kel's hand and was on his feet, pulling Neal out the door, two doors down, and into Neal's room. "You'd wake her up," he said reasonably. Neal looked livid. "Neal, look—"

"_You were in Kel's rooms!"_

"Yes because—"

"_OverNIGHT!"_

"Neal, if you'd just let me—"

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! MY OWN COUSIN—"_

"Anders died."

That shut him up. "What?"

"Anders died," Dom repeated sadly. "She found out last night. Neal, she was _crying._ Kel _never_ cries. Cried herself to sleep, poor thing. I wasn't about to leave her."

Neal took a slow breath, thought it was clear he was no longer angry. "You still shouldn't have been in there," he said. "_You_ may not care about her reputation, but I—"

Dom gripped Neal's arm, eyes blazing. "Don't. _Ever._ Tell me I don't care about her." His voice was dangerously quiet. _"Ever."_

Neal stared at his cousin as though seeing him for the first time. Slowly, his eyes shifted to the wall—the direction of Kel's rooms—and back to Dom's face. "You love her." It wasn't a question. Dom closed his eyes, cheeks burning, and let go of Neal. When, _when_ would he learn to keep his mouth _shut._ "You're in the Own." His voice was quiet now as well, but firm. "You can't marry. You may be my cousin, Dom, but Kel's my best friend and I won't sit back and watch you toy with her."

"Do you honestly think I haven't thought of that?" he asked in a defeated voice. "I would _never_ hurt Kel." _Besides,_ he thought, thinking back to the night of Neal and Yuki's wedding, _she's in love with someone else. _He rubbed his now aching head. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back there."

"Wait." Neal searched through his things and pulled up a fresh pair of clothes. "It'll look suspicious if you leave in the same clothes as last night." Dom took them with a forced smile and returned to Kel's rooms.

-

Kel woke with her head pounding. It took only a moment for memory to return. She tightened her shut eyes against sudden tears again and swallowed hard.

"You're awake."

Her eyes flew open and met a sparkling blue pair. Her hand was tight around something. Looking down she saw his hand clasped tight in hers and dropped it like a hot iron. "Um…sorry," she said absent-mindedly and sat up. "Um…" she was slightly dazed. "Have you been here all night?"

He nodded, looking slightly worried. "Are you ok?" He grimaced. "Sorry, that's a stupid question."

"N-no, it's—I'm fine," she lied. At least she could keep a semi-grip on her emotions now. "Thanks."

He gave her a tiny smile, not at all fooled. Kel did a double take. He was wearing different clothes. "When—?" she began but her voice trailed.

"Oh, um…" he wasn't at all sure if she'd like his answer. "Neal came by. I...told him what happened. I hope that was ok."

"Of course." Neal was her best friend after all, he would've found out eventually anyways. Dom took her hand and squeezed it again, then let go once more. Kel's mind was clearing more. And one thought stuck: Dom had been there all night—just to make sure she would be ok. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that."

He moved to sit beside her again. "Kel, you're not in the Islands anymore. You don't have to be all Yamani here. Well, at least not with me."

She smiled at him again. _You don't know how wrong you are._ But she kept that to herself. "What time is it?"

"It's about two hours passed dawn." She nodded, not at all upset by her late morning. Somehow, that seemed trivial now.

"I suppose I should get up."

"I'll leave then, let you get ready." He squeezed her hand one last time and left.

She sighed. That was just about the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Then she shook her head slightly. _Listen to me, I sound like I'm fawning over him._

_Aren't you?_ Another voice answered. She dismissed that as too silly to answer, though she knew that in all honesty it was right.

Anders. Her brother was dead. She couldn't believe he was actually gone and yet he was. But she was ok. Well…at least she was better. She barely knew him after all, it had just been a shock.

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way into her dressing room. She splashed cold water on her face—that revived her quite a bit—and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Then she did a pattern dance to clear her head. Then she went to the mess hall. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she knew she'd regret it later if she didn't eat.

For once no one approached her when she walked through the camp. She didn't know if it was because there was really nothing to be said, or if they simply sensed that she didn't want to talk. But either way she was grateful.

Dom was already eating in the mess hall. He smiled at her. She smiled at him. She went to get food.

A/N: So there you go. She woke up, she found him, and now everyone's warm and fuzzy inside. Next chapter's coming as soon as I can write it. I've basically got two ideas for it that I have to decide between. So ya, R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was halfway done when I realized it wasn't flowing at all, so I scrapped it. It's a little short, I know, but I hope you like it none-the-less. Please R&R!

Chapter Seven

The horn called, and Kel rushed to the wall. The enemy was emerging out of the woods at their back. A quick count told Kel there were roughly fifty of them. Not too bad—especially when compared to what their odds had been against Stenmun.

"How many?" Merric asked, appearing at her elbow.

"About 50." She pitched her voice to carry. "All archers to the wall! Move it!"

She turned to Merric again, who was already descending the stairs, "We'll mount up!" he called over his shoulder. The archers—civilians and soldiers alike—began streaming onto the walls. Tobe came up with her own bow and quiver, handing them to her.

"Thanks Tobe. Would you help saddle mounts?" He hustled off. Pitching her voice again, Kel began shouting orders. "Space yourselves along the walls! Wait for the order!" she called when the enemy was just out of range. "Wait for it…" She raised her hand, "Pick your shots!" She brought it down, "Fire!" All around her was the twang of bowstrings being released as arrows were loosed.

A great wind stirred up, knocking all the arrows askew from their paths. Kel frowned. That wasn't good. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire! You'll waste arrows! N—"

"Right here." Kel jumped. Since when was Neal so quiet?

"Where's the mage?" she asked. "They have a mage working the winds but I can't see him."

Neal narrowed his eyes in concentration. "The power's…dispersed. I can't pinpoint it. What about that band of yours?" Kel obediently pulled out her griffin-band from her belt pouch and tied it to her forehead. Then she looked out again. Red strands of fire spiraled through the air around the enemy, each ending at one man who had appeared at the back of the company by the band's aid.

"He's at the rear." She took an arrow from her quiver and put it to the string. Aiming carefully, she loosed. The arrow was knocked of course like all the previous ones. She swore. Of course the griffin band wouldn't prevent the spell, just let her see it. It would have to be a close up job.

She plucked a feather from her band and gave it to Neal. "Take command of the archers. Hold until the spells fall." Merric and his squad were just coming out of the stables, Tobe was leading Peachblossom, Loey was beside him with Kel's glaive in hand. She hurried down the steps to join them. Merric looked at her questioningly. "They've got a hidden mage," she supplied, tapping her griffin band. She plucked another feather off and gave it to him to use. "The archers can't do anything until he's taken out. He's at their rear."

Dom and Raoul came out of the stables with their squads at that point. "Where do you want us?" Dom asked.

"Dom, you and your squad are with us. My lord, come out when you feel an extra push will finish them—use you're judgment, you're far better at this than I am." She told them of the mage as well and plucked two more feathers from her band. Dom stuck his behind his ear. The gate swung open. "Lead on, Merric." They galloped out to meet the enemy.

Kel kept one eye on the mage as she made her way towards him, chopping down with her glaive to form a path. Peachblossom in turn trampled anyone who got too close to his hooves.

A pain shot through her left arm and she swerved to avoid another blow. Dom ran the man through. "Kel, you're hurt!"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Dom, the mage—"

"You take the right!" and he circled to the mage's left. He got there first, and as the mage's attention turned to the immediate problem at hand, Kel cut him from behind. Suddenly the unnatural winds died, leaving an almost eerie still for a moment. Then a rain of arrows fell upon the battlefield, carefully picking out the enemies while avoiding their allies.

The issue of the mage solved, Dom and Kel turned their attention to killing as many enemies as possible. Raoul chose that moment to enter into battle, and those left alive fled. They chased them to the roads before returning to the fort.

After tying a makeshift bandage to the shallow wound in her arm, Kel approached Dom, Merric, and Raoul. "Any losses?" Everyone was accounted for. The few with injuries made their way to the infirmary where Neal saw to them. Kel gathered a burial detail and they got to work. They piled the enemy dead together and burned them. Kel sent up a prayer to the Black God for them. They may have been enemies, but they had only been following orders.

All in all it had been a fairly…well, easy-going battle. Raoul had been right: the war must be winding down if this was all the enemy could throw at them. Spirits were lifted considerably at New Hope that night, and the people rejoiced in their victory. Even Kel managed to have a decent time at their "feast" that night at supper.

A/N: Ok, so I'm not the best at battle scenes…Well the good news is that the next chapter should be coming pretty quickly because I know just about exactly what I want to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In all the excitement Kel had temporarily forgotten her sorrow. Now it came full circle and smacked her in the face. She didn't mind much, she'd even expected it. It had been two weeks since Anders death, and since then she'd generally come to terms with it. But that didn't mean it wasn't still hard.

She saddled Peachblossom. She'd go for a ride to clear her head. She really wished she could talk with Dom again, he was the only one who managed to make her feel better. Everyone else either avoided the subject so thoroughly it was painfully obvious what they were doing, or else showered her with pity. Dom somehow knew when she needed to talk and when she needed to laugh.

"Want some company?" Kel jumped and spun around. Dom was standing there, leaning over the stall door. She smiled gratefully at him in answer. She was right—he always knew. So he went to saddle his own mount.

-

"Race you!" Dom sped ahead before the idea of a race could even register in Kel's mind.

"You cheater!" she called after him. "Charge," she whispered to Peachblossom, and he surged forward. She drew even with Dom in no time at all, waved at him tauntingly, and pulled ahead.

"Hey!" She ignored him.

Ten minutes later she stopped by a stream, well ahead of Dom, and let Peachblossom drink. Hooves announced Dom's arrival. "You cheated," he accused.

She raised an eyebrow. "How did I cheat?"

"That's what I want to know."

"You're the one who got the head start. And I _still_ won. Now that's sad." Dom dismounted and let his horse drink from the stream as well. Then he lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. She suppressed a laugh. "What, did you decide on a game of Shapes or something?"

"Shapes?"

"It's a Yamani child's game," she explained. "You look for shapes in the clouds."

He looked thoughtful. "I see a ship." Kel laughed. She hadn't played this game in a long time. He frowned. "Except now it looks more like a dog…"

She joined him on the ground. "I see…a duck."

"A pair of eyes."

"A bow."

"A dragon."

"A moon crescent."

"Two lovers." He bit his lip. He did _not_ just say that.

Kel bit the inside of her cheek. _He doesn't mean anything_, she told herself firmly, scrambling for another shape. "I see a crown."

Dom breathed again. She didn't seem to notice anything. "Really? Looks more like a tree to me."

"What tree? How do you see a tree?" she demanded.

"Well, if you tilt your head to the side and kind of squint…"

She tried this. "I still see a crown."

He sighed. "You're impossible."

"Would you like to take this argument to the practice courts?"

He winced. "It's a crown."

She giggled. That surprised him; he'd never heard Kel giggle before. He liked making her laugh in new ways. "If you insist." It took him a moment to remember what she was talking about.

They continued for a few minutes until they ran out of clouds to name. Kel sighed. "You know? I haven't played that game since I was eight years old."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, it's a Yamani game. _And_ a child's game. Neither really fit the circumstances."

"Ah, who cares. Sometimes I think you care too much what people think."

She turned on her side to face him. "Dom, I'm a Lady Knight. I've learned to never care what people think."

He shook his head. "No, you've learned to _act_ like you never care."

"Oh, and you're such an expert?"

"You can't keep your mask up twenty four hours a day. _I've_ learned to pay attention."

-

Kel rubbed Peachblossom down, smiling to herself. She'd actually had fun—the first fun she'd had in what seemed like a long while.

A small crash followed by an "Ouch!" made her laugh. Looking over the stall door she saw Dom laying on his back starring at the ceiling. "Not hurt, are you Domitan?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just thought I'd catch up on my beauty sleep." He closed his eyes and gave a loud, fake snore.

"Well sleep while you can. I can only imagine what would happen if Peachblossom got loose with you sleeping right outside his stall."

He jumped to his feet. "I'm up!" Kel doubled over laughing. Finished with the gelding's grooming, she fumbled with the latch to close the stall door. Slowly her laughter subsided and her smile faded.

"Kel?" Dom asked, worried. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you." She said in all-seriousness.

He stared at her, bewildered. "For what?"

"You always know. When I'm upset, you always know—and you're always there."

Their eyes caught and locked, hazel-green and sparkling blue. Dom fought to breathe. He leaned a little closer. _The Own, _he thought desperately, _the Own Own Own Own Own! _But it was a losing battle, as every instinct _SHRIEKED_ for him to kiss her. To find out what she tasted like, to know if her lips were really as soft as he'd imagined. His mind gave one last defense before all sense of the future faded out. There was only here and now; and right now his greatest love's face was inches from his own.

He kissed her.

An intense feeling of bliss and excitement filled him. His mind fogged over and nothing seemed to matter except the feel of Kel's lips against his. His pulse raced so fast that he wouldn't have been surprised if he was trembling. He placed his hand on the side of her neck.

"Lady Kel? Are you in here?"

They jumped apart as if shocked by a bolt of electricity—which Dom wasn't too sure he hadn't been. They starred at the floor in an awkward silence until Fanche called again.

"Um…ya, I'm coming." Kel shuffled passed him towards Fanche's voice, avoiding Dom's eyes. Dom starred after her for a long time, not sure he could move it he wanted to. His mind stubbornly remained fogged. The only thing he could think of was the feeling of Kel's lips pressed against his own.

A/N: I know what you're thinking. "Curse that Fanche!" And you probably all hate me for that cliffy. Ah well…R&R and I'll get the next chapter up! (as soon as it's written that is…)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He kissed her.

Kel was so shocked all she could do was stand there and let it happen. She couldn't believe this was actually happening—the man she had loved for the past six years was kissing her. All that existed was their touching lips and their gentling mingling breath. Her knees felt like they had turned to jelly.

"Lady Kel? Are you in here?"

They sprang apart so quickly Kel's traitorous knees threatened to give out. She starred at the floor. Her mind demanded that she say something—_anything—_but she couldn't think of anything. How did she voice what was going through her head and heart?

Fanche called again.

"Um…ya, I'm coming." She forced her body to obey her and walked towards Fanche's voice. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or frustrated that Fanche had interrupted.

Fanche looked at her strangely. "You alright, miss?" she asked. It occurred to Kel how very flushed she must be. She scrambled to put her mask back in place and hoped she succeed.

"I'm fine." She changed the subject, "Did you need something?"

Fanche led her outside. "We have visitors. I thought you might like to know." They rounded a corner. Kel did a double take when she saw who was standing there.

Neal had already pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Buri stood next to them, looking around for, Kel assumed, Raoul.

Kel pushed her Dom-confusion out of her mind the best she could. "Yuki, Buri, what are you doing here?" Yuki pulled away from Neal and moved to hug her friend. Buri didn't even acknowledge Kel as at that moment Raoul had come and was sweeping Buri up off her feet.

Yuki shrugged—a habit she'd picked up from Neal. "We thought we'd come see how our friends were doing," she answered. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Kel, is something the matter?"

Kel fought a blush that threatened to creep to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to refuse, but changed her mind. "Can we talk later?" she asked softly. Maybe Yuki would know what to do.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but at that time Neal recaptured his wife's attention. Kel glanced back at the stables. A black-haired somebody just whisked around the corner out of sight as she did. It was a conscious effort to keep from biting her lip. She should have said _something_ at least—instead of just walking out.

She took a deep breath. At least now Yuki was here to talk to. That was something.

-

Dom cleared his throat nervously and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He obediently opened the door, but stood in the doorway, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Raoul looked up at him expectantly but didn't say anything.

"S-sir I was—I was wondering if I could talk to you, about—about some…things."

"Of course, come in, come in. Have a seat." He motioned to the chair across from him. Dom shut the door behind him and sat down in the indicated chair. Then stood up. Then sat down. Several moments passed in silence. "Dom, you didn't come here to stare awkwardly at your feet," he said pointedly.

"I—well you see, I just—um." He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I kissed her," he said bluntly. "I'm so—I'm so _stupid! _It's just—! She was there. A—and I was there and I just—kissed her!"

Raoul smiled knowingly, but Dom didn't see as his face was still in his hands. "And what did Kel say?"

"She—wait." He looked up. "I didn't say it was Kel."

"You didn't say it wasn't."

Dom sighed. "I'm in the _Own_. I can't marry. I can't—"

"You act like you've got the ring burning a whole in your pocket."

Dom blushed. "I didn't—I know we wouldn't get married _now."_

"So what's the problem?"

Dom looked at him incredulously. "The problem is that it _guarantees_ that nothing can come of this."

"You're acting like every relationship winds up with marriage in the path." Raoul smiled again, knowing Dom would never believe what he was hearing.

"No, but if it didn't lead to that then, well then it wouldn't work."

"So…if it doesn't work out then it wouldn't work? That's deep Dom."

Dom blushed again. "That's not what I mean! I'm just saying—"

"Dom, let's pretend for a second that it's several years from now. Tell me this: what would you do if you ever _did_ want to marry Kel—or any woman for that matter? What would you do if you found the right woman."

That was a no-brainer. "I'd leave the Own. But it's _not_ several years in the future, it's _now._ And—I can't tell if she's _the one_ yet! I'm no Seer."

"And that brings us back to the 'if it doesn't work it doesn't work' portion of our conversation." Dom was lost. Raoul saw this. "You want the short version? Option one: she's the right one for you, you'd leave the Own, you two'd get married and live happily ever after. Option two: it doesn't work out—which is silly to worry about because no one can _ever_ know about that. Option three: you don't do anything and you're left wondering for the rest of your life as to what would've happened."

Dom blinked. How was it possible for something to sound so simple and yet so complicated at the same time?

"Dom, you're acting like every little detail—no matter how far in the future it might be—has to be decided right now."

"I just don't want to hurt her," Dom said honestly.

"Why don't you let Kel decide if she wants to take that risk?"

-

Yuki hugged Kel. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"_No, _Yuki. You don't understand."

"What's to understand? He _kissed_ you. Aren't you happy about that?" Her eyes brightened. "Kel! Dom and Neal are cousins, you know what that means? If you and Dom got married, we'd be related!"

"That's just it Yuki. _Dom can't marry._"

That certainly put a damper on Yuki's spirit. "What do you mean?"

Kel sighed. "Dom is in the King's Own. Married men can't be in the King's Own."

"Oh is that all?" Yuki asked.

Kel gaped at her. "What do you mean 'all'? That's a major problem, Yuki."

"Kel, do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him." She'd never said it before. It felt good to say it.

"Then why not go for it? If you're really meant to be together then you'll find a way."

"Yuki, the only 'way' would be if he left the Own. I can't ask him to do that for me. I mean—the Own has been his whole life."

"Why don't you let Dom decide for himself instead of making the decision for him?" A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Yuki answered it.

"Oh, um…Yuki." Kel's head snapped up. "Is Kel here?"

A/N: Dundundun…Another cliffy! laughs evilly Hope you liked it! R&R please! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be put up.

…

Of course I still have to write it. "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh, um…Yuki. Is Kel here?"

"I was just leaving," Yuki said after letting Dom in. She turned to Kel. "Think about it," she said in Yamani and then left, leaving Dom and Kel standing alone in an awkward silence.

Dom took a deep breath. "W—we need to talk." Why did he have to stammer? _Why?_ He never used to. He always knew what to say. She nodded. "Look, Kel I—" But he cut off. He had no idea what to say—what could he say?

She looked him in the eyes. "What did you mean by it?" He just looked at her, confused. "When, you kissed me. What…."

He'd never taken this into consideration. Did she think it was a prank of some sort? Why was it so hard for her to believe that someone might actually care about her—might love her? He searched her face but couldn't read anything, not because of her usual Yamani mask, but because so many emotions were flashing over her features he couldn't determine between them.

He gave an inner sigh. Raoul was right, she should have the right to decide for herself. "Ok. Kel—we've known each other for a long time."

"Six years."

"Right. The thing is—sometime in those six years…" he stopped. "Before I say anything, I want you to promise me something." She raised an eyebrow. "I want you to promise me that, no matter what happens, we'll still be friends." He shifted from foot to foot—he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

She nodded, "I promise." That alone was a huge relief for Dom, but it didn't make him any less nervous.

"So…" he continued, "sometime in those six years I…well I came to like you. No, well—I mean—I always _liked_ you. I mean …._like_ you like you." He grimaced and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I'm really bad at this."

She gave the tiniest of smiles. Encouraged, he went on. "All I know is that…for some time now I've—I've been thinking about you a lot. A lot a lot. And…well…." He ran his hand through his hair again. He still couldn't tell what she was thinking. "You know, it'd be great if I had some sort of indication as to how this is going over." He smiled in attempted humor.

She smiled a little larger, but still didn't say anything. Of course she wouldn't say anything—she was Yamani, what did he expect? He crossed the room until he stood right in front of her and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath, there really was no going back now. "I love you." Her eyes widened and he held his breath, waiting for her response.

Timidly, Kel reached up and brushed her lips against his, then pulled back uncertainly. Dom smiled broadly. "Is that an 'I love you too, Dom'?"

She returned his smile. "I love you too, Dom." He covered her mouth with his and kissed her warmly, pulling her close, but he pulled away suddenly.

"I'm in the Own," he said, worry filling his eyes. Understanding filled hers. _So she's thought of this, too,_ he realized. "I can't promise anything, but…I'd—I'd still like to try. But I'll understand if—"

She cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth. "I know. But that won't be an issue for a while, right? And…I'd like to try, too."

He smiled faintly. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and he kissed her again, his arms wrapped purposefully around her, as if he had no intention of ever letting go. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. Her heart was beating rapidly—he could feel it—and she trembled pleasantly in his grasp.

Dom had only once held the lady knight in his arms, but this was as different as it possibly could be. This time she was there because she wanted to be, not because she was grieving. Her lips were every bit as soft as he remembered, and he gently caressed them with his own.

It was so natural, so _right_. His entire body tingled. Dimly, he became aware that his fingers were busy. Through the fog of his mind he realized he was unlacing her tunic, and she was fumbling with his. A strange, buzzing excitement filled him, along with the faintest drop of fear. It took every ounce of will to still his hands. He placed them over hers, pulling away just enough to rest his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Not yet," he whispered breathlessly, knowing she'd be feeling the same way right about now. He didn't know how he knew—but he knew. "I want to do this right. I want to do this slowly." _The slower we go, the less chance she'll have of getting hurt,_ but he kept that much to himself.

She nodded, equally breathless. "Slowly—yes. Slow is good."

"It's getting late," he observed. Indeed the light had faded from the window. He kissed her swiftly. "I should go."

She brought his lips to hers again. She didn't want him to go, but knew he was right. "I know," she said when they broke apart again. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He laughed.

"No it doesn't." He kissed her again, but he broke away laughing again.

"What?"

"Yuki was here."

"So?"

"So she probably told a certain Meathead husband of hers." Kel grinned, laying her head on his chest. "Neal is going to kill me."

"Will it make you feel better if I say he'll wish he hadn't?"

"Oh, and you can arrange that?"

"I think I can."

He kissed her again—he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. "At least now I can die happy. Meet you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You might persuade me," she said with another grin. He kissed her one last time and left.

A/N: So there you have it: they're together! But no, that's not the end. I've still got plenty of ideas for future chapters. R&R please! Hope you all liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dom couldn't remember ever being happier. He woke much earlier than he normally did, yet didn't feel at all tired. On the contrary, he was wide awake and anxious for breakfast, when he could see Kel again. But he told himself firmly that he would _not_ kiss Kel in front of her people. She had a respectable reputation among…well, everyone (except those cursed conservatives.) He would not be responsible for ruining it.

When it was time for breakfast, Dom hurried to the mess hall—not at all aware that he was walking much faster than he normally would have. Kel was already there, to his joy. She looked up when he entered and blushed. He loved making her blush, it was such a rare experience. He forced himself to go get food before joining her. When he did, although he made good on his promise and refrained from kissing her—barely—he sat next to her instead of his normal place across from her, and held her hand under the table.

They ate in comfortable silence—at least for a little bit. It wasn't very long after sitting down that they were joined by Merric. Normally, Dom liked the boy well enough, but he couldn't help feeling a little annoyed—as though Merric was intruding on his Kel-time. And of course, many of Dom's squad decided to join them for breakfast today, too. Dom felt like snapping at them all to go away and leave him and Kel in peace, but felt that would be just a _little_ bit obvious. Maybe he and Kel should've talked about when they wanted people to know.

One positive thing about the morning though was that Neal wasn't there. And since he wasn't there he wasn't trying to kill Dom. And since he wasn't trying to kill Dom, then that probably meant he didn't know.

Yet.

He'd have to think of someway to convince Neal that he wasn't going to hurt Kel. He had no intention of dying mere hours after telling Kel he loved her.

Breakfast that day was a loving torture—if that was possible. It was torture because every time Kel smiled, every time she laughed, every time their eyes met, he wanted to kiss her and yet couldn't. But it was a _loving_ torture because he was still with Kel.

He was _with _Kel. As in he and Kel were _together_. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around that fact. He'd been thinking about this for so long, it seemed strange that it was actually happening. Subconsciously he squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. Such a simple action that made his heart go so wild. It was all he could do to keep himself from leaning forward and kissing her, not caring who saw. But he didn't.

-

Kel was thoroughly annoyed. She and Dom had barely been able to exchange two words to each other all day, and hadn't gotten any alone time. Why did the refugees pick the worst times to load their problems on her? In reality she knew that they weren't approaching her any more than they normally did, but before they had served as a welcome distraction to unwelcome emotions. Now it was an unwelcome distraction to her welcome emotions.

Someone covered her mouth with a hand and pulled her into the nearest building. She jerked from his grasp and twisted his arm in what must have been a very uncomfortable position.

"Ouch," the man groaned. "Ok, not my best idea."

Kel spun to face him, letting him go in the process. "Dom? What on earth—?"

She was cut off by a pair of lips; a small gasp escaped her. He drew back far too soon for her liking, though. "I haven't had you to myself all day," he complained. "I got tired of waiting." They were in the stables. Kel decided she liked the stables. Many…interesting…things had happened here. He pulled her into a corner and kissed her passionately.

Kel lost herself in that kiss. Once again she found herself being held wonderfully tight in Dom's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with the same intensity he showed her.

"_What in Mithros' name is going on here?"_

They sprang apart—again. Maybe the stables weren't so great; they seemed to have a great deal of interruptions. Was it possible for a face to pale and redden at the same time? Because if it was, that's exactly what Dom's face did.

"N-Neal, I can explain," he stammered.

Kel was sure her face was red too, despite all her Yamani training. But Neal didn't even look at her. He was glaring at Dom. "You said you weren't going to do anything!"

"Well…technically I said—"

"_You call this NOTHING!"_

"You yell a lot," Kel commented casually, still rather pink.

Neal looked at Kel, anger ebbing out into frustration. "Kel, stay out of this. This is between my _cousin_," he spat the word out, glaring daggers at Dom, "and me."

_Not a smart idea…_Dom thought. Sure enough, Kel looked livid.

"Don't you dare address me in that tone, _Nealan._" Full name…not a good sign. "In case you didn't notice, this effects me too. In fact if anything, this is between Dom and _me _and _you_ should stay out of this."

Neal shrank away and wisely changed tactics. Of course the _smartest_ thing he could've done would have been to shut up completely. "Kel, have you even considered what you're getting yourself into? He's in—"

"The Own. We know," they chorused. Kel smiled at him before continuing. "I know full well what I'm 'getting myself into' as you put it. Dom and I have talked."

Neal looked between the two angrily. "And I suppose—"

"Ready to go, Neal?" Yuki paused, looking between the three.

"_Do you know what I caught them doing!" _Neal yelled furiously to his wife.

Comprehension donned on Yuki's face and she tucked a smile away. "I think I can gather a guess."

Neal looked furious. "Well obviously this isn't coming as a shock to _you." _

"Not exactly," she admitted. She looked between Kel and Dom. "Come on, honey, we can go riding later." Yuki—quite literally—dragged Neal out of the stables.

Dom let out his breath. "I'm still alive," he said, as though this was a miracle. And indeed it was.

-

A pair of hands grabbed him and shoved him into a wall that night.

"Blood or not," Neal hissed into Dom's ear, "You hurt her: I kill you."

"I told you, I'd never hurt Kel."

"The Own—"

"If it comes to that I'll leave." Dom looked Neal straight in the eye. "I love her, Neal. I will never, ever hurt her."

"You'd better pray to Mithros you're right."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know, it's really short. But I felt this should be on its own. Forgive me? Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Chapter Twelve

Neal's blood was still boiling after that less-than-pleasant visit with Dom. He walked towards his rooms again. A soft breeze stirred up, gently cooling his head. Neal sighed. Maybe he was being too hard on his cousin. Dom was a flirt, sure, but he certainly cared for Kel. That was all too obvious after the news of Anders came. Neal had always suspected that Dom liked Kel, but he had liked lots of ladies before. But now he was saying he _loved _Kel; that was new. And he certainly seemed serious about leaving the Own—so the relationship had a chance at least. That alone made the situation better, didn't it?

Neal sighed yet again and ran his hand through his hair. He shouldn't have lost his temper. In reality he knew Dom was telling the truth: he'd never hurt Kel—at least not intentionally. Tomorrow, Neal told himself, tomorrow I'll apologize. He grimaced. He _hated_ apologizing—especially to Dom. But he should, and he would.

"Fresh air calm you down, honey?" Yuki asked when he reached their room again.

"Um…kind of. I'm feeling better about this whole thing if that's what you mean."

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Neal blushed. "Don't even try to deny it, Nealan. _You_ are not Yamani. If I can read Kel's emotions yours are no trouble at all. Now you are going to apologize to him first thing tomorrow morning, _understood?"_

"Yes dear." Yuki blinked; he never gave in that early. But she let it go. As long as he apologized she didn't care what the reason was.

"Good. Now come to bed, it's been a long day."

-

"Dom, a word?"

Dom sighed. "Are you going to yell at me again? Or skip straight to the beating this time?"

Neal ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, all right? But Kel's as good as my little sister. I'm just trying to watch out for her."

Dom's glare softened. "I know. But I'm telling you the truth. You _do_ know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. It's just hard to see you as anything but a flirt." Dom opened his mouth to reply but Neal cut him off, "You love her, I know, I know." He hesitated, he didn't want to overstep his bounds again. Yuki would have his head if nothing else.

"Spit it out, Meathead. Might as well clear the air here."

"Did you mean that about the Own? That you'd leave?" Dom nodded. "But I thought the Own was your whole life."

"Exactly." Neal blinked. "The Own _was_ my whole life—not is, _was._ There's a big difference."

Neal looked him in the eyes, searching. He seemed to find what he was looking for. "Then I give you my blessing."

Dom smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Take care of her, Dom."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry, I know it took a bit longer than usual to get this chapter up, but I've been busy. So ya, here it is! I hope you like it.

Chapter Thirteen

Being with Dom was far different that it had ever been with Cleon. With Cleon it had been a complete shift from friends to lovers, but Dom was Kel's friend _and_ lover. She'd never before thought that was even possible.

Eventually word leaked out about Kel and Dom, without them having to say anything. Most of the refugees contented themselves with simply beaming at the two whenever they were spotted simply walking together. A few went as far as to say something like "I'm so happy for you!" or "Ah, you two…" or the every popular "I always knew." Raoul was especially pleased with the outcome and took no time at all in crushing them both in a giant bear-hug, and he didn't let go until Buri reminded him that people _do_ need to breathe.

Neal was a puzzle. Though first he had obviously been completely against their relationship, now he simply ignored it. He acted like nothing had happened, as though Kel and Dom always spent this much time together. But when she asked Dom about it, all he would say was that Neal was "a Meathead who changed his mind so often it's hard to keep track."

Yuki smiled at the new couple often enough, but never actually said anything except when she and Kel were alone. She was a Yamani to the heart. But it was no secret that Yuki was inwardly ecstatic for her friend—Yamani or no.

Kel herself was still having trouble believing it. "It's strange," she told Yuki one morning in her rooms. "I've been thinking about this for so long and now it's actually happening, it's just so…strange."

Yuki laughed. "But in a good way?"

She smiled dreamily. "Yes, in a good way. In a very, very good way."

"Sounds like our dear Lady Knight is in love."

"Isn't that what I told you before?" Kel pointed out.

"Yes, but there's a difference between thinking something and having it be real."

Kel lay back on her bed. "I can't stop thinking of him."

"Do you want to?"

"Never."

Yuki laughed. "That's exactly how I feel about N—" She cut off.

"Yuki?" Kel sat up, looking over at her friend. She had a hand over her mouth and looked slightly green. "Are you ok?" After a moment's silence Yuki took her hand down, color returning to normal.

"I'm fine. I just felt sick for a second."

"Sick? Maybe I should get Neal."

Yuki shook her head. "No need, I'm fine now. I probably just ate something funny at supper or something."

Kel wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" She did look better now, but one could never be certain.

"I'm fine, Kel. Really, I am. Nothing to worry about." Reluctantly, Kel let the subject fall. Yuki changed the subject. "I'm thinking I'll stay here for a while—at New Hope. Buri and I were planning on returning with Raoul and his men, but I don't really want to."

"Want to stay here with your _husband _instead"

Yuki's eyes crinkled in amusement. "I still can't get used to that. But yes."

"When are the others leaving anyway? I wasn't even expecting them to stay this long."

"Well they're _supposed_ to be leaving by the end of the week. But I wouldn't be surprised if lord Raoul found a reason to stay longer, despite orders."

"He doesn't want to go back to Steadfast?"

"No, he doesn't want to go back to _Corus," _she corrected. Kel laughed—that made more sense. In Corus there'd be parties in abundance, especially with the war winding down as it was. "Hey Kel, would you mind if we went—outside for a bit. I'd like some fresh—air.

Kel stood up and led Yuki outside. "Are you sure you're ok, Yuki?"

"Fine, fine. Just a—little light-headed." The morning air was still fairly cool and Yuki looked much better almost immediately. "See? Nothing a little crisp air can't—" she stopped, hand covering her mouth again and gave a couple dry heaves. Kel went back inside and hurried back with some water. Yuki drank thirstily.

"Come on, you need to see a healer."

"I'm fine," Yuki insisted.

"You're not fine; you're sick. Now come on." She grabbed Yuki's arm to steady her and led her towards the infirmary.

-

"Neal?"

"Just a second Kel," he called from another room. There was a great deal of shuffling around before he emerged. "Ok, now I can—Yuki?"

"She's sick," Kel supplied. Worry filled Neal's eyes.

"I'm fine," Yuki insisted yet again. "I just ate something funny, is all."

"I'm not taking any chances. Sit down and I'll fix you up," he ordered. She obeyed—begrudgingly, and Neal put his fingers to her temples. Kel excused herself and left to perform her own duties. Neal would fix whatever was wrong with Yuki.

-

Kel woke in the middle of the night with a start. Was that horse hooves she heard? Or was it thunder? She listened—there it was again! No, not thunder _or_ hooves. Someone was pounding on her door. Who on earth would come by this time of night? And why were they knocking so _loudly?_

"Just a minute," she called. Groggily she groped around for her breeches and pulled them on over her nightgown. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand to wipe the sleep from them. Then she opened the door.

Neal stood there, fist raised to pound again. He was beaming. The moment she opened the door he rushed into her room, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Kel!" he exclaimed when she was on her feet again, "I'm going to be a father!"

A/N: Tada! A new baby's coming. Hope you liked that. Next chapter's coming as soon as I write it. R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so so so so SO so sorry it took me this long to update. But I have a reason! Well…several reasons, atually.

1) My computer died for several days.

2) My _brother's_ computer died so he's been hogging mine.

3) Writers block.

4) Marching band's started up.

5) Meetings.

6) Flute lessons.

7) Auditions coming up.

8) …

No, I guess there is no eight. But again, sorry! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. It shouldn't—but then again I didn't think this one would take so long either. Thanks again for being so patient! I really appreciate it.

Chapter Fourteen

"Wait, what?" Kel asked, sure she had heard that wrong.

"I'm going to be a father!" he repeated. "Yuki's pregnant!"

Kel's eyes widened. "That's why she was nauseous!"

"Don't remind me." Yuki entered behind Neal, beaming. "It still won't go away." Despite her words, she was glowing.

"This morning I just gave her a general cold-cure potion to make her feel better, but she got sick again tonight so I examined her again and I realized she's _pregnant! _PREGNANT! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" He kissed his wife.

"What's with all the shouting?" A voice asked from the still-open door. Dom stood there, looking quite disheveled and a little groggy.

"I told him we should've waited for morning," Yuki muttered to Kel.

"Dom!" Neal exclaimed again, "Yuki's pregnant!"

Dom brightened considerably. "That's wonderful!" he said, entering the room and hugging his cousin. "So what are you going to name the Baby Meathead?"

"Hey—"

"We don't know yet," Yuki interrupted. "We just found out." The whole time she spoke, she kept her hand on her belly, smiling dreamily.

"Meathead Jr. sounds good," Dom suggested. "If it's a boy a mean. If it's a girl then she'd probably be more like you, Yuki, so Meathead wouldn't fit." He ducked Neal's swipe at his head. Then he yawned. "Well congratulations. In the meantime, I'm going back to bed."

"Dom!" Neal exclaimed. "Your own cousin is going to be a father and all you can think about is sleep?"

"No, I'm thinking about food too. But I'm more tired than hungry right now so sleep is looking more inviting." He dodged another swipe at his head. With a jolly wave he bid them good night and left.

Kel hugged her Yamani friend. "I'm so happy for you! Are you having strange food cravings yet?" she asked mischieviously.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that's coming," Yuki answered. "Having a baby's wonderful, but I have a feeling I'm not going to be too keen on the nine months prior to that."

"But we're having a baby, a BABY! It'll be worth it, honey, you'll see."

Yuki smiled. "I never said it wouldn't be."

-

"Mithros, the Meathead's really having a baby. I can't get over that."

"So you think Neal's ready to be a father?" Kel asked.

"Oddly enough? Yes, I do," Dom answered. "He'll be a good father." They sat on the wall watching the sun rise, sitting closely together to keep off the night's chill. Neither of them had been able to go back to sleep after being woken up by the parents-to-be. They fell into a comfortable silence, not really thinking about anything, just starring into the gradually lightening sky.

"You realize they'll probably be going back to Queenscove. Yuki will need plenty of rest and she can't exactly get that here." Dom said, breaking the silence. "What'll you do for a healer while Neal's gone?"

Kel shrugged. "I suppose I'll ask Wyldon for another one to be placed here temporarily. When do you think they'll leave?"

"Probably not for another month or so. It'll probably take that long for Neal to realize Yuki isn't suddenly made of porcelain and can still travel."

She laughed. "I suppose so. I'm past due for a report to Wyldon anyway. Next time we go to Steadfast I'll file a report."

Dom watched Kel, his mind buzzing. Yuki was pregnant—and his own Meathead cousin was the father. That made Dom think. He knew it was far too soon to be thinking about marriage, and _much_ too soon to be thinking about children. But he couldn't help but wonder…

Kel looked up at him again. "What?" she asked, realizing he was starring at her.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight, did you know that?" He thought about what he had just said. "I mean—not that you're not always beautiful," he added hurriedly, "I just mean that—" She cut him off by covering his mouth with hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He never got tired of this.

"What was that for?" he asked, eyes twinkling, when they parted again.

"Dom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up." She kissed him again.

-

"What about Dujan?" Neal asked.

"No, I don't care for that. Eldan?"

"Maybe. Shyem? Tanul?"

"I like those, that's a possibility." Yuki wrote the names on the parchment as they went.

"How many is that?"

She counted. "Fourteen boy names, but only three girl names. What do you think of Salas—for a girl a mean?"

"I like it…" Neal admitted.

Yuki looked at her husband. "You're lying," she accused.

"No! No, I like it. Really, I do."

"But you have a different name in mind."

"Well…sort of."

"What is it?" Neal hesitated. "Come on. I won't laugh I promise."

"What do you think of…Keladry?"

"You want to name the baby after Kel?"

"If it's a girl," he added pointlessly.

"Keladry of Queenscove," Yuki muttered. "Ok."

Neal stared. "Just like that?"

"In truth, I was thinking of that name, too."

He smiled "Keladry it is." He thought for a moment. "Yuki? Let's not tell Kel—not yet at least. It'll be a nice surprise, don't you think?"

She kissed him. "It's times like this that remind me why I married you."

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R and I will love you forever and ever and ever!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay! This story has officially reached 100 Reviews! YAYNESS! -dances-

Chapter Fifteen

The door burst open. "I can't TAKE it anymore!" Yuki shouted. Kel stopped her pattern dance with a sigh and hung her glaive on the wall. Ever since she became pregnant, the words "Yamani calm" seemed to hold no meaning to Yuki. "'You should rest, Yuki.' 'Let me do that, Yuki.' 'You need to be careful, Yuki.' Why don't I just go into a meditative _trance_ for the next eight and a half months so I can get as much rest as I possibly _can_ without actually _dying._"

Kel rubbed her forehead and opened her mouth to speak.

"And do you know what he's saying _now?_" Yuki demanded, cutting her off before she could even start. "He's saying we should go to Queenscove. _Queenscove!_ 'You can't get enough rest here, Yuki. At Queenscove you can really relax.'" Kel tucked a smile away.

"And will you?" she asked.

"The way Nealan's going on I don't think I'll have a choice." Yuki sighed. "I'm glad we're having a baby, really I am. But just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"He's never had a pregnant wife before," Kel pointed out. "Give him a break, he'll figure it out eventually.

"I hope you're right. He's going to drive me insane otherwise." Yuki looked at the now-hanging glaive. "How about a practice match?" she asked Kel hopefully.

"Absolutely not." Yuki looked at her incredulously. "You may not be helpless, but that doesn't mean you should be careless." Yuki sank onto the bed in disappointment. "Tell you what, how about a game of fan toss?"

"With only two people?"

"Why not? I never heard anyone say it couldn't be a two-player game.

She considered this. "I guess anything is better than sitting around doing nothing. I'll get my fan."

"I'll meet you in the practice court?"

"All right then." She left to this. Kel took her glaive down again and gave it a quick cleaning before leaving herself.

-

"So when are you leaving?"

"In two weeks. I still have to tell Kel though." Neal didn't look at all happy about this. Dom laughed.

"Don't worry, she's seen this coming since you first found out. We'll probably go to Steadfast about the same time: give Wyldon the reports and find a temporary replacement healer."

Neal put a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I leave for a few months and I'm replaced! Just like that!"

"The world lost a fine player when you went for your shield instead."

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that."

He grinned. "I don't think so." He changed the subject, "Have you two thought of any names yet? Besides Meathead Jr., that one's obvious."

"Um…No. Not yet. Well, we've thought of a few but nothing's really stuck yet so we're still thinking but after all we still have over eight months so why rush it we've still got plenty of time so ya. No, not yet."

Dom looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying." Neal always talked fast when he was lying. But why would he lie about something as trivial as this?

"No I'm not!" Neal blushed.

"Yes you are. But my question is why?"

He sighed. "Ok. But you have to swear not to tell Kel.

"All right, I promise already."

"Not good enough. Swear it."

"Mithros, what is so important that I have to—" he stopped. Neal put his head in his hands, knowing he had figured it out. "You're going to name it after Kel."

"Not a word to her or anyone else."

Dom brightened. "But she'll be thrilled! Why don't you want her to know?"

"Because, _Meathead—_"

"Hey, that's my insult."

"_Because," _Neal went on, "we want it to be a surprise. And we don't even know if it'll be a girl or a boy, so it might not be named that anyway."

Dom thought back to the little Seer girl, Irnai. _If he's like this now, how will he stay calm when his daughter tries for her knighthood?_ He could've laughed. Keladry was indeed a fitting name.

"Fine," he said at last with a grin. "I won't tell her. But she _will_ be thrilled."

"Speaking of which, where is Kel? I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"Oh, she's been in the practice court with Yuki. They—"

"_WHAT!_" He ran out of the room. Dom grimaced. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

-

"YUKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!"

Yuki sighed. "I was beginning to hope he'd forgotten," she muttered to Kel as Neal stormed towards them from the opposite end of the court. When he grew nearer she answered him. "It's late afternoon, Neal. The only way I could be sleeping right now is if I was dead."

"Or pregnant—which you are!" He rounded on Kel. "What were you thinking!"

Kel starred. "Me? What did I do?"

"You let her—"

"Shut up, Meathead. It's not Kel's fault." Dom came up behind his cousin and turned to the women. "Sorry, I didn't think he'd go racing off to yell at you." He returned his attention to Neal. "She's pregnant, not diseased."

"She should be resting," Neal insisted, "conserving her energy."

"I've done nothing _but_ rest for this whole past _week,"_ Yuki informed her husband. "I'm sick of it. I'm not a fragile piece of glass, Nealan. And _you_ do not tell me what I will, or will not, do." She snapped her fan shut and stalked off.

"Yuki! Yuki come back here!"

"No!" she called back and rounded the corner out of sight. Neal rushed after her, pausing only to glare at the other two one last time.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter already. Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Progress will probably continue at about this pace, though. School's started up, and so has the soccer season, and Symphony starts this week, etc. Basically everything's started now. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R!

Chapter Sixteen

"So, young Nealan is going to be a father."

"Yes, my lord. And he and Yuki have returned to Queenscove until she has the baby."

"I see. So you'll be wanting a replacement healer."

"Yessir," Kel answered. "I don't like the idea of going without one for that long." Wyldon looked at his desk thoughtfully. "Sir?" Kel asked.

"Mindelan, how would you say New Hope is doing?"

Kel was slightly taken aback. "Quite well," she answered honestly. "The people have their own flow of things now. And Fanche has done a wonderful job as headwoman."

"How busy are you when you're there?"

Where on earth was he going with this? "Not very, my lord. Like I said, the refugees have developed their own flow of things, work included. Everyone pitches in and does their fair share. And that leaves me with a little spare time." Wyldon continued to stare at his desk. "Sir?" she asked again. He looked up. "May I ask what you're thinking of?"

He studied her. "I'd like you to take a few months off, Keladry."

Kel starred. "A few _months?" _she repeated. She had never expected this. Why on earth…

"Yes, a few months. The war is, quite obviously, winding down and will most likely be ending very soon. New Hope has done well, anyone can see that. Better than most I've seen, in fact."

What was he getting at?

"I'd like to see how they'd do on their own. And if they do well, perhaps we'll make New Hope into a town, rather than a refugee camp.

Kel starred—again. A town? This was another thing she had never expected. That would be wonderful! Her people would be thrilled.

"But they are not to know why you have been given leave," Wyldon continued, as if seeing her train of thought. "If this idea…falls through, there's no reason for them to know that it was ever a possibility."

"That's…that's great," she said honestly. What else _could_ she say? "That's…wow."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like the idea. Three months then, and you may do what you wish with that time. You can remain here, return to Corus or Mindelan, you just may not return to New Hope." She nodded. "In the meantime, Sergeant Domitan's squad will be returning to the camp. Just because they need to go without their commander doesn't mean they're ready to go without any defenses. One step at a time. Merric's squad will also—what is it now?"

Kel had frozen at that last bit of information. Dom would be returning, and she couldn't? They hadn't been apart since…well since they—

"Mindelan?"

She shook her head slightly to clear it. "Nothing, sir," she lied. "It's nothing. Um, I'm sorry. What was that last part?"

"Domitan and Merric's squads will be remaining at New Hope."

Kel looked into her lap. "Oh," she said. _I am stone,_ she thought, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Keladry, would there happen to be anything going on between you and the sergeant?" A faint tinge of color rose to her cheeks despite her efforts to keep her features blank. Since when was 'the Stump' so perceptive? "Ah, I see. Well, I offer my apologies, but it must be this way."

"Yessir, I understand." She stood to leave.

"Oh, and about the healer—I'll have one placed there while Queenscove is gone."

"Thank you sir."

-

The door opened. "Raoul and Buri are continuing to Corus in the morning," Dom announced. "About the same time we head back." He paused, looking around the room. Kel's glaive was leaning against the wall, papers littered her desk, her Yamani cats were lined up on a shelf… "Why is all your stuff here?"

Kel sighed. "Wyldon had it brought from New Hope, it just got here about an hour ago."

"And…why did he do that? Are we not going back?"

"Well…you're half right."

His face fell. "You're not going back."

She shook her head. "Wyldon wants to see how they'll do without their commander. If they do all right, New Hope may become a town."

"That's—great." He forced a smile, but it was feeble and faded quickly. "How long?"

"Three months."

"Three months? But—!" He sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change this so why bother…"

Kel looked down. "I'm sorry Dom, but orders are orders. And this will be a great change for the refugees if it follows through."

Fingertips lifted her chin and deep blue eyes bore into her. "You don't have to apologize." He kissed her softly. "You're right. This is a great opportunity for your people." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, savoring her scent.

Kel's eyes leaked, and she buried her own face in Dom's shirt so he wouldn't see. Why was this so hard? When she and Cleon had courted, they'd been apart for much longer than three months on multiple occasions. Sure she'd been disappointed, but this was…heartbreaking.

She'd told Dom she loved him, but this was so much deeper than even that. She wanted him to know that, but what could she say? How could she voice what she was feeling when she didn't remotely understand it herself? So she stood there, silently crying in his embrace. She never wanted him to let go.

"I love you," she whispered. It was the understatement of the lifetime. But judging by the way his arms tightened around her, she thought he understood. She hoped he did.

"I love you too." He drew back to look into her eyes. "Kel, you're crying." He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Slowly, he brought his face to hers and kissed her lips again. Kel felt as though a bolt of electricity was running through her veins. And yet at the same time, she had never felt so secure or calm.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she opened her mouth, Dom's tongue followed through. Sweet intoxication. That was the only way Kel could describe it. She'd say her heart was racing, but it wasn't. She couldn't even feel her heart beating. But she could feel Dom's heart gently beating in his chest. She listened to it.

But wait…_was_ it his heart? Or was it hers? She couldn't tell anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry for the long wait! I had such a serious case of writer's block. I'm not entirely sure I'm passed it, either. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Please R&R!

Chapter 17

Dom took his horse from the hostler and loaded his pack onto its back. He looked around. Where was Kel? He'd hoped she'd come say goodbye, but he didn't see her anywhere. They'd be leaving any minute, too. Buri and Raoul were packed, and doing their best to delay their trip to Corus. Dom's squad was emerging with their things as well, ready to return to New Hope.

"I'll see you in three months, then," a voice said behind him. He turned around to face Kel, forcing a smile on his face.

"Three months, then." His smile faded. This was going to be the hardest three months of his life.

"Ready, Sergeant?" Wolset asked and mounted his horse.

Dom sighed. "I really don't want to go," he complained softly to her.

"I know. But what can we do?"

She was right. There was nothing they could do—and nothing he could say. So he kissed her once more, not caring who saw. Then he mounted his horse and he and his squad left.

Mithros this was going to be hard…

-

Three months. He could do this. Just 12 weeks. No problem right? Nope…no problem at all. Just three months…

-Week One-

_I'm ok. I'm good. I can handle this. Only 11 weeks to go. No big deal. I'm ok…_

-One day later-

_Guard duty's almost over. Good. My mind's starting to roam—I don't like it when my mind roams. Next I have patrol, followed by carpentry detail—or maybe it's latrine detail. I'm beginning to lose track. Maybe I should check the schedule._

-One _more_ day later-

"I'm getting plenty of sleep!"

"Then what's with the dark circles under your eyes?" Wolset asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you fell asleep on guard duty last night."

"I did no such thing."

"You need to lay off the work for a while, Dom."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine."

_Who am I kidding? I'm anything but fine._

-

"What's up with you sergeant?" Wolset asked a few days later when he and Dom were on the night watch. "You've barely slept at all since you came back from Steadfast, and you've been doing everything you can to stay busy."

Dom sighed. "You'll laugh."

"At you? Never! You'd demote me." Dom chuckled. "Now, what's on your mind?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Kel."

Wolset couldn't help it—he laughed. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed through laughs at Dom's glare. "But you've courted dozens of women and never so much as batted an eye when you were apart." His eyes grew a wicked glint. "It's like she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Yup."

Wolset stared. "Wow. Didn't even have to think. Did it even register that I was teasing you?"

Dom didn't answer, but looked into the distance towards Steadfast. "I love her," he said instead. "She's so…different. She's not afraid to fight for what she believes in, not afraid to do whatever it takes."

"The refugees?" Wolset guessed.

"No, everything," he corrected. "She doesn't care about any of the petty things most women obsess over. She's just—different."

Wolset sighed. "Well I'm happy for you, sergeant. But might I suggest a little less obsession? You're going to drive yourself crazy at this rate."

Dom chuckled again. "I think it's far too late for that."

-

It'd been only a week, and Kel was already losing it. She was doing everything she could to stay busy—which with her time off pretty much left her with training and tilting. But she could only do so much of that before her muscles gave out. Her muscles screamed in protest as she forced her way through yet another pattern dance.

_I have got to find a better way to keep myself occupied, _Kel thought as she hung her glaive on the wall. Sitting on the edge of her bed she rubbed her aching legs. _I still have 11 weeks to go, and at this rate I'll burn out in a week or two. Then what will I do with myself?_

She laughed and shook her head at her own folly. Listen to herself, counting down the weeks until she could see Dom again. She was as bad as Neal.

_Well he turned out fine, right? They got married, after all…_

She shook her head again, a little more fiercely than before. What was she _thinking?_

She changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, trying to force her mind…anywhere else. She was failing miserably, but at last her busy mind shut off and she drifted into sleep.

-

"You're a mess, Masbolle." Dom jumped and spun around. "She's back in a month. Stop moping about."

"For your information, Wolset, I wasn't even thinking about Kel. I was thinking of the work schedule and I was thinking through my reports and I—I'm lying through my teeth, aren't I…" He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Circles had begun to form under his eyes.

"Yes, you are. But you're in love—get used to it."

Dom looked up, a determined look in his eyes. "Ok, that's it. I'm making an oath, right now. I'm not going to mention her once until she gets back."

"Well ok…" Wolset said disbelievingly. "So I guess you don't want to hear that Merric's sending a group to Steadfast tomorrow to deliver this month's reports, then." He watched the back of Dom's head as he sprinted towards Merric's rooms.

"That's what I thought," Wolset said to himself with a grin.

-

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Owen!" Kel snapped. "What happened to 'This'll be jolly!' ?"

"That was three hours ago. And I think my side's turning black and purple."

Kel sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I have been going a little overboard lately, haven't I?"

Owen rode over to her on his horse, lance across his shoulder. His clothes were covered in a thick layer of dust from being tossed from his saddle multiple times. "Have you ever considered the fact that you should _rest_ in your short time off? Even I need a break sometimes."

Owen had certainly matured considerably since the battle with Stennmun. Before Kel had been severely impressed with his new found maturity—now she just found it annoying. "I can't just do nothing," she complained.

"Sure you can. Just go—take a nap or something. It's not that difficult."

She grunted. "You might be surprised. One more run?"

Owen sighed. "Why not? I'm already bruised from head to foot. What more can you do to me?"

They took their places at each end of the tilting field, their lances heavily padded.

"Ready?" Kel called.

"Ready!" He answered. Kel whispered charge to Peachblossom and they flew down the line towards Owen and his new horse. She leveled her lance, and struck his shield squarely. Leaning into the blow, she levered her weight forward and popped him out of the saddle. He went flying and landed in the dust a few feet away.

Swinging Peachblossom around, Kel dismounted and reached a hand to Owen to help him to his feet.

He groaned. "No more," he complained when on his feet again.

In the meantime someone started applauding. "That's my girl!" a familiar voice rang out. Kel turned to find its source.

"Dom!" She dropped her lance and ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around two full times before placing her on her feet again and kissing her thoroughly.

"Mithros I missed you!" he said at last. He glanced over her shoulder and started laughing.

"What--?" she turned around, Owen's jaw had dropped about three feet and he was starring at the two of them. She joined in the laughter. "Owen you know Dom, right?" she asked between laughs.

"But he--! And you--! And—"

"What's the matter, Owen?" Dom asked light-heartedly. "Surprised to find that the Protector of the Small is a girl after all?"

He looked horrified. "No! That's not what I meant! I mean—I know you're a girl, Kel! I just meant—"

"Owen! Relax!" Kel told him. "I know what you meant."

"So…so you two are _courting _now?"

"That's right," Dom answered, putting an arm around Kel's waist and kissing her head.

"Well that's jolly, Kel!"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kel asked. She really didn't care. All she wanted to do was kiss him again—but Owen was here.

"I'm delivering the reports to Wyldon. Speaking of which," he turned to Owen again, "he was looking for you. He seemed pretty impatient." Owen hustled off to find him. Dom smiled. "That takes care of him." He kissed her again, holding her close.

"Wyldon's not really looking for him, is he?" Kel asked when they parted again.

"Nope," he kissed her again. "But come on, I haven't seen you in two months. Don't I deserve a little time to have you to myself?"

She kissed him in answer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Dear Dom,_

_Well, I don't know exactly how to say this, this is really hard._

_Yuki might lose the baby. The baby's heart's not beating as strongly as it should be, and it seems to be getting fainter. Yuki's refusing to believe it, but I guess I just don't have her courage. She's still devastated though. I don't think she's stopped crying since we've realized this._

_I don't know what to do. I'm doing all the healing I can, but it's not seeming to make any difference. Father's here, and he's trying to help, but no one can fight the Black God._

_Keep us in your prayers. Do me a favor? Tell Kel what's going on. I don't think I can write this twice._

_Neal_

The last few lines were slightly smeared from tear marks. Poor Neal, that was terrible. Dom replaced the letter to its envelope and went to find Kel. They were at New Hope again. The three month trial period was over and New Hope had passed the test. No later than half a year from the present time this would be a town—as soon as they were ready.

-

"Hey, Kel?"

Kel turned from the board where she'd been posting this week's work schedules. "Hello, Dom. Just a moment…" She put the last paper up and faced him again. "Ok."

"Hey Kel…what would you say to a trip to Queenscove to visit our favorite Meathead?"

Kel starred at him. "You can't be serious, Dom. I have to much work to do! I have to get New Hope prepared to be on its own, you know that. I can't possibly get away."

"Well I'm sure that Neal would understand, but maybe you'd like to read this before you give your final answer." He passed her the envelope, and she took out the letter and read it. Her face fell.

"Oh, Neal." She looked at Dom. "We'll leave in the morning."

"What happened to all your work?"

"We have new work."

-

"Who goes there!"

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," Dom called. The gate swung opened to admit them, and Duke Baird came to meet them. He clapped his nephew on the shoulder and smiled grimly at him and Kel.

"Thanks for coming," he said. "They're in Neal's old room, I'll show you where that is." He led them through the fief. A few minutes later he left them at a door, and Kel knocked softly.

"Neal?"

"Kel?" a quiet voice answered from inside. The door opened to reveal Neal. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and there were deep circles under them from lack of sleep. Kel hugged him tight. "You shouldn't have come. I know how busy you are."

"This is more important," Kel told him firmly. "Where's Yuki?"

"Sleeping, finally. Come on in." He rubbed his brow and collapsed into a chair. Yuki was asleep on the bed.

"Don't worry, Neal," Dom said quietly, so as not to wake Yuki up, "Everything will be all right, you'll see."

"I hope you're right."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard that before," Dom said in mock surprise, getting the chuckle he'd hoped for.

"You're exhausted, Neal. Why don't you get some sleep?" Kel asked.

"I can't. What if Yuki wakes up?"

"I'll take care of her when she wakes up," she assured him.

"She's right, Neal. Go to sleep."

He sighed. "Maybe I could shut my eyes for a few minutes," he admitted. "Just for a bit…"

"Good."

"But no longer. And—and you wake me up if she wakes up."

"We will," Kel lied. "Go to sleep already."

"Fine," he mumbled, climbing into bed beside his wife. "Just a bit…just a…little bit…." He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

-

"Kel?" Kel opened her eyes from her light doze. "What are you doing here?"

She sat up in the chair. "Neal sent us a letter," she explained.

"Us?"

"Dom and I." She looked around, Dom wasn't there. "He must have gone out for a walk." Neal was still sleeping, but he'd remained deep in slumber through her and Dom's conversations, so she wasn't afraid of waking him up.

"How long have I been asleep?" Yuki asked.

"A while, but that's good. You and the baby could use the rest."

Tears leaked out of Yuki's eyes. "Kel, what am I going to do? I can't—I can't lose the baby I just can't."

Kel brushed the hair out of Yuki's face gently. "Shh, none of that. There's no point in worrying over something that might not even happen."

"If you really believed that you wouldn't be here."

"Just because there's no point in worrying doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Even we Yamanies are foolish that way."

The faintest smile graced Yuki's face. "Thank you Kel. For being here."

"What are friends for."

"So how long did it take you to get Neal to sleep?"

"Not very. I think he was waiting for someone to tell him it was ok. He was dead on his feet when we got here."

"I've been telling him it's ok for days."

"Yes but you're his wife. You have to say it's ok." Yuki sat up.

"What will I do if I lose it?"

Kel sighed. "What can you do? Go on with your life. Have another child? I wish I could tell you, Yuki, but I have no idea. But there's no use thinking about that now."

Yuki bit her lip and nodded. "You're right?"

"Are you hungry?" Kel asked, to change the subject. Yuki nodded, so Kel retrieved the food from the desk that she had gotten earlier and handed it to her friend. "It's just some bread and soup," she said.

"That's fine—that's perfect. I don't have much of an appetite." But she had to eat, and they both knew it. She had to eat to keep up the baby's strength.

"We'll get through this, Yuki. Don't we always?"

"I hope you're right."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ugh! I've totally been trying to post for the last two days! But the sight wouldn't let me log in. –sigh- But here it is. I'm terribly sorry for the long delay, by the way. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long. Enjoy! And please R&R!

Chapter Nineteen

Kel wandered through the fief, looking for Dom. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared earlier. It took some asking around, but she finally found him with his back against a tree on the grounds, starring into space.

She sat next to him and he put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while.

"He's not just my cousin," Dom said at last, "he's my friend—my best friend. And I can't do anything to help him. I feel so…"

"Helpless?" she supplied.

"Yes, but more…guilty."

She sat up a little bit. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's stupid, really…"

"You're damn right it's stupid. Dom, this isn't your fault. You have no reason to feel guilty, none at all. So don't you even think that way."

He sighed. "I know. I just wish I could help them somehow."

She leaned into him again. "I know you do. But we're here for them, that's something at least, right?"

"Yes. I'm just…I don't know. I just wish there was _more_ I could do."

"Me too. But it's like Neal said, no one can fight the Black God."

"Why _not?" _he demanded. "Others--!" he stopped, and his eyes brightened. "Kel that's it! Allanna! Raoul told me a story once, from when he and Allanna were pages! The Sweating Sickness hit and took Jon! But Allanna brought him back from Death! _She_ told the Black God he couldn't have him yet! Maybe she could do it again!"

"Dom, stop."

"No! Kel, it really happened, she could—"

"I've heard that story, too, Dom. She defied one god because the Goddess was with her. She can't call on the Goddess lightly."

"This isn't lightly!"

"Dom, this is different."

"How?" he stood up and started pacing.

"The sweating sickness was brought by a sorcerer. Whatever's wrong with the baby is natural, not magical."

"We don't know that."

"Yes we do." He punched the tree, causing its branches to quiver, then shook his hand out. "What's this about, Dom? I know you. This isn't about Neal and this isn't about the baby. Now what's going on?"

There was a small silence. "Nothing." He was lying, but Kel didn't say anything. "We should head back, see how they're doing."

-

He was scarred. He'd never tell her that, but he was scarred. Not for Neal or Yuki, and not for the baby. Kel was right about that. He was scarred…for them: him and Kel. Problems with the baby weren't at all uncommon, but Dom had never thought of anything happening to people close to him—but it was, something was wrong with his cousin's baby. And that made him realize that it could really happen to anyone—including…

But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking of…a future. For the two of them. Together.

Not yet.

He wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted, but it was a possibility.

He couldn't do anything to help Neal's baby, which meant that he wouldn't be able to help their own baby if something ever happened. But of course that was still assuming they'd actually have…a future. For the two of them. Together.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still scared

But he couldn't tell her that.

-

"What's up with that hawk?" Dom asked, watching the circling bird descend lower and lower. Kel obediently looked up.

"That's not…is it?" she asked and stopped, until the hawk came down and perched on a tree nearby. "What are you doing here?" she asked Daine.

"I heard what happened," she replied after forming a human mouth—making Kel's stomach churn lightly. "I thought I might be able to help."

"How?" Dom asked, a little more aggressively than he had intended, but he didn't notice much. "You're a wild mage, not a healer."

"Some principles apply to all forms of healing. I can't actually _do _the healing, but maybe I can talk Neal through some steps."

Kel started walking towards the fief again. "Come on then, we'll get you some clothes to change into." Daine jumped to the ground, shifting into a cat before she hit, and walked beside them, Dom unusually silent—again.

-

"So what are these principles?" Kel asked as Daine changed behind a screen.

There was a small silence. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain it," she admitted. "You've heard the story of how I got Kitten, right? When her mother died?"

Kel nodded, then remembered Daine couldn't see her. "Yes. You saved her baby; she got killed returning the favor."

"Right. But what most people _don't_ know is that Kitten was unborn when I saved her. She was almost dead in the womb."

Kel's breath caught. "Just like…"

Daine stepped from behind the screen and nodded. "Just like now."

"Do you really think you could?"

"No. I can only heal animals. I didn't even mean to heal Kitten. I didn't even know Kitten was _there_ until I felt the healing being sucked out of me. But I _might_ be able to help Neal do the same thing."

"Goddess let's hope so." They quickly made their way towards Neal and Yuki's rooms again.

-

"But, how can I heal the baby if I don't think about the baby?" Neal asked, growing impatient.

"When I healed Kitten," Daine explained, "I didn't even know about her. I was concentrating on understanding her mother—Flamewing. I was trying to understand why she was so enraged."

"But—that doesn't make any sense…"

"It's worth a try, Neal," Yuki told him softly, eyes pleading. He sighed, but nodded none-the-less.

"Ok, so put your hands on Yuki's belly," Daine instructed. Neal obeyed. "Now look into Yuki's eyes, and try to understand her through them. You don't need to speak to her, just feel her emotions." She stepped back from them.

The two stared at each other for several long minutes, silently. Neal's hands tensed on Yuki's belly. Kel could see by the look on Daine's face that they didn't have it right.

"This is impossible!" Neal exclaimed finally, throwing his hands up in the air. "How am I supposed to feel her emotions? And how is that supposed to heal the baby!"

Yuki grabbed his hands, and forced them onto her belly again. "Please, Neal," she begged. "We _have_ to try. You know me, you already _know_ how I'm feeling, all you have to do is feel it for yourself!"

"But—?"

"We _need_ this, Neal. _I _need it! Please…This is the baby's last chance!"

Neal looked at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes. He wanted so much to be able to do this, to fill that need, to heal their child.

Kel gasped. Neal had begun to glow the deep green color of his Gift, the brightest part of the glow where his hands were held firmly in place by Yuki. He continued to stare into her eyes.

Yuki and Neal both jumped slightly, their eyes yanked to Yuki's swollen belly again.

"It kicked," Yuki said breathlessly. "The baby…the baby kicked! Oh Neal that's _wonderful!"_

Neal didn't answer, as at that moment he fell over in a faint. Daine caught him, seeming to be expecting this. "He's fine," she assured the suddenly panicked Yuki, lowering the healer onto the bed. "He just needs to rest. Uncontrolled healing like that takes a lot out of you." She smiled. "I think you're baby will be just fine now."

Kel and Dom both let out breaths they weren't aware they'd been holding.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

They stopped at Steadfast on their way back to New Hope. Kel thought that as long as they were passing it, she might as well file another report. It would save her another trip later, after all. After reporting to Wyldon, Kel returned to her temporary rooms to get ready for supper.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but she pulled out the light yellow gown she had packed—she always seemed to have at least one with her, though lately she'd been finding more and more excuses not to wear them. But tonight she felt like dressing like the girl she was.

When she was fully dressed, she went to find Dom.

-

There he was. Dom was talking to someone who must have been an old friend, judging by the way they kept clapping each other on the back—each talking really fast like they had a lot of catching up to do. Kel rolled her eyes with a small smile and approached them. "Hello, Dom." she said, smiling at him.

"Kel! I'm glad you're here, there's someone I want you to meet. This is an old friend of mine, Seik. He was the one who inspired me to join the Own. Seik, this is—"

"Kel," Seik interrupted, locking eyes with her. "I heard. Pleased to make your aquaintence, my lady." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"And I am pleased to meet you, sir," she responded.

"Seik, please." He smiled flirtatiously, and Dom shifted uncomfortably, making Kel grin. Seik, however, seemed to take this as encouragement to his flirtatious ways, and smiled all the more.

"So, Seik," Dom interrupted, "What are you doing her, anyways?"

He shrugged, releasing Kel's hand. "I've been traveling a lot lately. Just haven't felt like staying in one place too long. And you won't believe some of the stories I've heard!"

Dom grew curious. "Like what?"

"Ok get this, did you know they have some chit running that new refugee camp? Um…what's it called—New Hope! That's it." Dom's eyes grew wide and he glanced nervously at Kel, who's Yamani mask was already firmly in place. "Trust a girl to come up with that name." Dom opened his mouth to speak, but Kel silenced him with the tiniest shake of her head.

"Really?" Kel asked, feigning interest on the subject. "Have you heard her name?"

"No, but who cares. After all, a girl's a girl. They have no place in a man's world. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I know exactly what you're saying," Kel answered.

"I mean it's bad enough that there are those two 'Lady Knights' running around." He spat the words out. "But now they're actually putting women in command? That's a scarry thought. Gods what's happening to this kingdom…"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what you're saying," Kel repeated.

"Really?" he smiled at her. "Well then I guess we're on the same page, then, aren't we? So, Lady Kel, might I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Wow, that's certainly a first." Kel commented lightly. "But I have to give you points on originality."

"What?"

"Well normally men don't ask me out after insulting me." Seik looked thoroughly taken aback.

"Wha--?"

"Allow me to _properly _introduce myself. I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," she bowed slightly, ignoring the fact that she was in a gown. "Commander of the New Hope refugee camp. And just for you information, my people chose that name."

"Your peo—_You're _the chit commander?"

She sighed. "And here I'd thought you'd be more creative in your insults. Perhaps I shouldn't have given those originality points after all. That particular offense is so common." Seik looked a combination of embarrassed, furious, and flustered. He gaped at her, no words coming out. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some work to do." Kel bowed again, stiffly formal. She turned to Dom, her expression softening. "I'll see you later, Dom."

Seik continued to gap after her. Then he turned to Dom incredulously. "You're friends with that…that--!"

"Chit?" Dom supplied coldly.

"What could you possibly be thinking, Dom? She'll trash your reputation!"

"Well…I wouldn't exactly say we're _friends_…" Dom admitted.

Seik let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good. Do you know what associating with the likes of her would—"

"Because we're lovers." Complete silence met his words.

"You cannot be serious," Seik demanded after several long moments. "Dom, she's totally playing you! You realize that that's the whole reason she became a knight, right? Just to get a man."

"No." Dom's eyes blazed. "She became a knight because she wanted to fight for her country. She is a great warrier, and the best commander I have ever known."

"You jest, surely! Or have you forgotten you serve under the Giantkiller?"

"Raoul is a great commander, yes, but it took him years to develop the skills Kel knows by instinct."

"You're blind! This is what happens when you get involved with….people like _her! _You totally lose track of reality!"

"Hey!" Dom shouted, taking a step forward. "She is the best friend I have ever had and I love her! And you're just standing there insulting her! Who do you think you are?" He didn't wait for an answer. He stormed off in the direction Kel had taken. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

-

Dom knocked nervously on the door. "Kel?" he called. He wasn't sure where she went, so he thought he'd try her room first. No such luck, though. At least she didn't answer if she was in there. And if that was the case, maybe she was angry with him after all.

Next he tried the practice courts—where she usually went to blow off steam. This time he was lucky. She was in the corner of the court, swinging her glaive around faster than even he'd known she was capable. He waited patiently, though nervously, for her to notice him.

When she did notice him, she leaned against her glaive, panting slightly. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Dom ignored the question. "Kel, I'm so sorry. He wasn't always like that, I didn't think he'd—well you know." He twisted his hands in front of him. "Are you angry?"

Kel let out a soft chuckle. "Of course not," she said honestly. "Don't worry, Dom. It's not like _you_ said those things."

Dom let out his breath. "I know, but I'm still sorry."

Kel stepped up to him and kissed him lightly. "Don't be. It's not your fault," she informed him with a smile.

"Ya…well I told him a few things." He smiled back, thoroughly relieved. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," Kel replied, smiling. "And I love you too. Now shut up and let me train."

"Yes, Mother," she poked him with the butt of her glaive. He sat back to watch her train, much more at ease than he had been when he entered.

A/N: I know it's been ages since I've updated, and I'm sooooo sorry! I'm kind of running out of material. I still know exactly how I'm going to end it--the final chapter's already written, and everything. I just have no idea how I'm going to get there. -sigh-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The ride back to New Hope was spent generally in comfortable silence, the previous incident with Seik forgotten—or at least silently deemed too unimportant to linger over at all.

When the sight of the camp came into view, Kel let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Dom couldn't blame her. He doubted she'd ever be truly comfortable leaving her people for any extended period of time again. He wondered how she'd do when they weren't "her people" anymore but a town in their own right? She'd adjust, he knew. She'd adjust to anything, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be hard on her.

"Welcome home, Protector," he told her as they rode up to the gates. She smiled.

"All's well?" Merric asked anxiously when they entered.

"The baby's fine," Kel told him, dismounting. "Thanks to Daine."

"Daine?" he repeated, obviously confused, though relieved. "But…I thought she could only heal animals."

Kel nodded. "That's right. But apparently her dragon Kitten was unborn when she saved her. So she was able to walk Neal through a similar process."

Merric whistled. "Magic's too complicated."

Kel grinned in agreement. "I hear that. Give me my glaive or a sword over magic any day. They at least make sense."

"Lady!" As usual, Tobe rushed forward and hugged her. He was growing, she realized with a start. She didn't have to bend nearly as much as she did a year ago in order to return his hug. She said as much, to which Tobe rolled his eyes and responded "Yes, Mother."

"So is Sir Neal's baby all right?" Tobe asked eagerly.

"It's fine," Kel assured him. "We're not entirely sure what was wrong in the first place…but it's fine now." She stretched the kinks from her back, courtesy of riding in a saddle all day. Then she turned to Merric again. "All's well here?" she asked, knowing the answer. But it was still a relief to hear it.

"Perfectly well," he answered. "Well, mostly." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Neal. Aelda is very…strange," he muttered. Aelda was Neal's temporary replacement as the Camp healer and could be quite forceful. Where Neal could be easily distracted on a number of topics—Yuki, philosophy, Yuki, insulting Dom, Yuki—Aelda was not as easily sidetracked (assuming it was at all possible, for no one had yet succeeded) and realized right away when someone was trying. And she did not take to that very well. Most people had wisely stopped trying.

Kel grinned. "What's she been doing?" she asked.

Merric shrugged. "A cold's going around. Nothing big, but she's forcing everyone with so much as a sniffle to swallow this _ghastly_ potion." He made a face as though he could taste it. "I've never tasted anything so terrible!"

Kel grinned even wider. "Well if you were coming down with something, perhaps I should thank her for preventing it. Or else I'd have to find a temporary replacement for you as well."

Merric muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "you do and you die."

-

Dom spent the next couple of days avoiding Kel, though he was fairly certain she hadn't noticed because of her busy schedule—much to his relief. He'd pushed his worries and doubts to the back of his mind on the return trip, but now he had a chance to sit down and think them over. But he did _not_ want Kel to realize he was still brooding.

He wasn't even entirely sure _why_ he was so upset. But something about these last few days has just thrown him for a loop.

One person he couldn't avoid, however, was Wolset, as more often than not they had guard duty together.

"What's going on, Sergeant?" Wolset asked one night, as they looked out over the New Hope walls into the distance.

Dom looked up, forcing his worry away again. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Wolset shook his head at the charade. "One," he began, ticking a point off on his finger, "you haven't mentioned Kel once the last three days. Two, you've barely spent any time with her, yet you don't seem at all annoyed about that. Three, whenever you see her from a distance your mouth is set in a grim line. Did something happen between you two on the trip to Queenscove? Did you row?"

Dom rubbed his forehead tiredly. "No, we didn't row."

"Then what's going on with you two?"

Dom sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just…something doesn't feel right."

Wolset eyed him strangely. "You're not saying you wanna break things off now, are you?"

"No!" Dom said hurriedly. "Gods no! That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what_ are_ you saying?" the corporal asked again, with the voice of one who's patience was thinning.

"I don't _know._" Dom repeated, frustrated beyond belief. "It's just, after seeing Yuki so weak, and knowing the baby wouldn't survive—well, at least _thinking_ we knew the baby wouldn't survive—and now whenever I look at Kel I get this gut-wrenching feeling that I can't shake and I just hate it!"

Wolset grinned broadly, forcing Dom into a semi-calm once more.

"What?" he asked, confused. Surely after confessing his inner turmoil, his trusted friend should be doing anything but _grinning. _Frowning in confusion, yes, or even nodding in understanding puzzlement.Anything but _grinning._

Wolset continued smiling until Dom repeated his question. "You want to marry her," he answered simply.

Dom starred at him for several long moments, jaw hanging open. _"WHAT?_" he demanded. "But I—no! I mean—"

"Yes you do," Wolset continued, still smiling as if the answer was so obvious and so simple, and that it was hysterical that Dom couldn't see it. "You see Neal and Yuki and are picturing yourself and Kel sometime in the future. So naturally, when you see Yuki so weak and her baby dying…"

"But—no! I'm—not—_marriage?_ It's way too soon to be thinking about _marriage!_" Dom insisted, eyes open wide in a slight panic now.

Wolset shrugged him off. "Too soon or not, doesn't mean you're not thinking about it—however subconsciously."

"But _marriage?_" Dom repeated again. "We've only been courting for a few months!"

"But you've been in love with her for five years," Wolset pointed out, making Dom blush. He was right, after all, Dom had been in love with Kel for five long years—even if he hadn't admitted it to himself until recently.

But marriage?

Surely there was some other reason he was feeling at such odds, wasn't there? But no matter how hard he racked his brain, Dom couldn't come up with any other explanation.

But _marriage?_

A/N: Yayness! It took me long enough, but I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait. As I've said before, I'm sort of running out of material. Good news though: I think I've come up with a sort of timeline for some of my remaining ideas, adding a couple filler chapters here and there. So I should be able to keep going! Please R&R! I'll work hard on getting another chapter up, I promise. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There was still much to do before New Hope could become a town, and Kel immediately fell into the bustle when she returned. She had little time to spend with Dom now and days, too her disappointment, but that could not be helped. He seemed pretty busy as well, though with what she wasn't sure and she didn't ask, but it seemed whenever she had free time, he was busy, and whenever she was busy, he was free. But it hadn't even entered her mind that he might be avoiding her.

New Hope had been given much more land, and houses were quickly being put up. Actual houses—not refugee sleeping quarters, though some were more like live-in inns, with many rooms for different families under one roof. Not all refugees planned to stay, however. Some had plans on moving to Corus, oddly enough, and getting work there, or similar plans. Most—about four hundred, would stay and make New Hope their permanent home.

One of the first things Kel did was seek out Fanche to see if the woman was staying or not. Kel knew that the people of New Hope wouldn't be "her people" anymore, and therefore not her responsibility to make sure they'd be watched over, but it would make her feel better if she knew Fanche was still there, to more or less take her place.

"Of course I'm staying!" Fanche answered immediately. "You think these dunderheads could survive more than a week without me?"

Kel smiled broadly, much relieved.

Trades also had to be set up, of course, with other towns and cities. That was slightly more difficult, though not impossible, as there were none very near by, just forts. Food took care of itself, with the farms and livestock, and clothes could always be made with the sheep wool or cattle hide, but certain luxuries would have to be traded for. And it would lift everyone's spirits to have connections in the outside world again. So even if it took longer for trade caravans to make their way too and from other towns, New Hope would fare well. Or at least, that was the general idea.

It would be a simple life, but it would be a good life.

Several ex-merchants and traders went, with one of the squads as an escort, to the closest towns to set up the trades. When they returned, about a month after Kel and Dom's return from Queenscove, they greeted Kel with good news.

Three trade routes were opened up, though each was many miles away from New Hope and may take a couple weeks for trades to go through, it would work. The plan was that every other month two groups from New Hope—the first groups already having signed up—would go to the first two towns, with goods made by the New Hope townsfolk and sell them, returning with the money or else the goods they'd bought at the requests of those townsfolk with the money earned. Most planned to save up though, before doing much purchasing. A third group would go in the months in between to make the trip to the furthest town with the same arrangements.

Kel, though all along she knew New Hope would be able to pull this off, watched in wonderment as the plans pushed along and the town was created. In less than two months, the change would be official.

Everyone's spirits in New Hope were lifted. The thought of being independent once again, of returning to some version of the life they'd had before the war, was a welcomed one.

-

Thankfully, Kel was very busy over the next month. And whenever she did happen to be free, Dom was able to find things to do. Wolset's "observation" was completely false, of course—it was far too soon to be thinking of such things! At least that's what Dom kept telling himself. But besides, even if, hypothetically speaking, he did perhaps want to consider the possibility of maybe one day eventually just possibly maybe wanting to…well, _that, _(for he couldn't even bring himself to utter the word "marriage," even in the safety of his own mind) he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave the Own. Of course if…that…ever did become a serious notion, then he would most certainly be willing to leave. But he wasn't ready for that yet.

Was he?

Of course he wasn't! And neither was Kel.

Was she? Were they?

No!

All the better for Kel to have a busy schedule. It gave Dom some time to push the thoughts (or more specifically, doubts) into the back of his mind. But for some reason, and to Dom's severe frustration, they kept resurfacing.

-

"Are you all right?" Kel asked him, on one of the rare occasions when he couldn't come up with an excuse to not be with her. These situations put him at definite odds, as two sides of him fought against each other in his head. One: he missed Kel dearly, and really did want to spend time with her like they had just a couple months before. And two: the panicking voice in his head that screamed for him to run away, less the idea Wolset had implanted would rise again from the back of his mind, where he kept shoving it.

So all in all, he wasn't too sure how he felt on those times he could not avoid her.

"I'm fine," he assured her in a carefully casual voice. "It's just been really busy around here lately."

Kel nodded her agreement. They'd decided to take a walk outside the camp's walls, to get away from the bustle, if only for a little while. "I know. And I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend any time together."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. For a moment at least, he chose to ignore the second voice in his head and pulled Kel into a long kiss. His heart leapt as he realized just how much he had missed this—missed _her._ Right now, his doubts weren't important—whether or not there was any truth to them. That would solve itself in time.

That was one of the things he loved so much about Kel. No matter what, she always made him feel better—even if she didn't know if, or why, he was troubled.

A/N: Wow. That one went much more quickly than I thought it would. Maybe I'm passed my writer's block! Maybe. Hopefully, at least:D Once again, please R&R and I'll start working on the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So what will you do when you're no longer the New Hope Commander?" Dom asked Kel as they rode through Fort Steadfast's gate yet again with their small group from New Hope, for their now-monthly report.

Kel shrugged. "Wait for new orders, I suppose. Not much else I can do."

"You know you could always quite this knight-nonsense and join the Own," Wolset put in, dismounting. Kel merely rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, dismounting as well.

As soon as her eyes were elsewhere, Wolset turned to Dom. You know you want to, he mouthed. Dom glared at him. Dom had hoped that over time Wolset would drop that ridiculous notion, but two months later he still refused to drop it.

And so did Dom, no matter how much he tried to.

"Kel!" The three spun—the rest of their group had already scattered to get settled in—to face Owen who came running up to embrace her. "It's good to see you! How's New Hope?"

Kel chuckled. "Fine. Their almost ready to be on their own. How are _you?_ You're Ordeal's coming up soon, after all. Are you ready?" Winter had snuck up on them. But despite the chilled air, there had yet to be any snow, making traveling conditions much easier than it would've been otherwise.

He grunted, a very un-Owen-like noise. "One month," he said, face paling ever so slightly. "But Lord Wyldon plans to arrive there a week early, for whatever reasons." Dom hid a grin behind his hand. The lad was quite nervous if he was questioning his knight master's orders.

A few words later, and Owen reluctantly left them to find the said knight master.

"Were you that nervous about your Ordeal?" Dom asked Kel when the boy was out of earshot.

Kel nodded. "Worse," she admitted. "Loads worse. But he'll be fine." She said it with such a certainty that Dom was slightly surprised.

"You seam sure," he pointed out. He was sure Owen would be all right, as well, but all knights feared the Chamber, or so he'd heard. He wasn't a knight, so he didn't have to be afraid of it. Kel was.

"I am," she admitted. She hesitated slightly. "The Chamber…doesn't let those unworthy to become knights. Owen…well. To say the least, Owen is very chivalric."

"You know," Dom said after several moments' silence, "whenever I talk to Neal about the Ordeal, he freaks out."

Kel shrugged again. "I didn't exactly have a normal Ordeal. But it's not like either of us can talk about it directly."

That's right, Dom thought. During her Ordeal, she'd been given the task of stopping Blayce. Although she never said that her Ordeal and her second entrance to the Chamber were the same, and she only ever spoke of the second. But anyone who knew the story could guess the connection.

And she'd taken the task without complaint. And saved all her people against enormous odds. She truly was the "Protector of the Small." It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. One of the many, many reasons.

He blinked slowly.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said, turning. "I'm going to go talk to Raoul," he called over his shoulder.

-

"I see. Any particular reason?"

"I think you know the reason, sir."

Raoul sighed, and Dom couldn't guess what he was thinking. "I believe I do," he replied. He drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking. "Have I ever given you bad advice, Domitan?" he asked suddenly.

Dom started, surprised. "Uh…no sir. Not that I can think of," he replied.

"In that case, if I were to give you advice on this matter, would you take it?"

Dom blinked at him, confused. "I would certainly consider it," he said at last. "I can't say I'd follow it until I heard it. Would you care to offer some?"

Raoul smiled. "Just the answer I was expecting." He settled back in his chair, peering at his sergeant. "My advice is this: wait."

Whatever Dom had expected, this wasn't it. "Wait?" he repeated, confused. "But…why? I've no doubt I won't change my mind. So if that's what you're hoping—"

Raoul shook his head. "I've no doubt you won't change your mind, either. Just wait. A week, two at most." He frowned. "Actually, I suppose it would be more like a month, since that's when I'll probably next see you."

This conversation was thoroughly different from what Dom had expected. "But why?" he repeated. If Raoul asked him to wait, he must have a good reason behind it, but it wasn't a reason Dom could think of.

"Trust me," Raoul said simply. And it was quite clear he would give no other explanation.

They stared at each other for several seconds in silence, Dom confused, Raoul patient.

"All right," Dom said at last. "It would be great to know why, but I'll wait." Raoul had never steered him wrong.

Raoul beamed. "You'll know why," he said simply. Dom got the odd feeling this meeting was over and made to leave. He paused for just an instant at the door before he opened it and left. That was the strangest meeting he'd ever had with the Commander. And they'd had some pretty strange meetings before.

But what did it _mean?_

He felt the beginning of a headache coming on.

-

"Are you all right?" a voice asked behind him as he walked through Fort Steadfast. He turned and faced Kel, smiling through his confusion. It would just be one more month and then the switch from camp to town. It seemed everything was happening around Midwinter, this year.

"That was probably the strangest meeting I've ever had with the Giantkiller."

Kel laughed. "What did he do? I've heard some pretty good tales of his meetings so it must have been something dramatic to top those."

Dom shook his head, his forced smile turning into a real one. "He's just confusing me. He's always spoken so plainly, but now he's talking in circles."

"Any reason?" she asked, curious.

"Not that I can see."

"Well, anyway, did you get what you needed from him? You left pretty abruptly."

He felt himself blush faintly, and prayed she didn't notice. "Sorry about that," he answered her, forcing his voice to be calm and even. "But yes…I think."

Kel looked at him oddly for a moment. "All right…" she said. He knew she'd caught on to his secretiveness, but hoped she didn't read too much into it. She'd find out soon enough, after all. A month, specifically. Unless Raoul somehow got word to him sooner. Which of course, being Raoul, he wouldn't.

But he could wait. One month of patience wasn't too much to ask for. And if Raoul was right—which, Dom had to admit, he nearly always was—the wait would be worth it.

"Kel!" a familiar voice called out behind them, as they walked towards the mess hall. The two turned to face Owen who came running. "A message for you," he said, panting slightly at the run, holding an envelope out to her. "The messenger was passing through on his way to New Hope for you. He said it was urgent."

Kel, frowning, took the offered message and broke the seal, opening it quickly. Dom held his breath. The last time she'd received an "urgent" message it had been…catastrophic. After scanning the letter quickly, however, she broke into a broad grin and laughed. "It's a girl!" she announced to the two.

Dom was taken slightly off guard. "A girl?" he asked, confused.

"Neal and Yuki's baby!" she answered with a smile. "It's a girl! Trust Neal to think that's 'urgent' news."

Dom broke into a grin as well, while Owen whooped and jumped up and down around them, making them both laugh. "Isn't that early, though?" Dom asked, a sudden thought striking him.

Kel nodded, but didn't seem worried in the slightest, glancing down at the letter again to be sure. "Two weeks early, according to him. But he says she's perfectly healthy. And it's not exactly uncommon for a baby to come ahead of schedule," she pointed out. She looked through the letter again, a slight frown tucking at the corner of her lips.

"What is it?" Dom and Owen asked together.

"That Meathead!" Kel exclaimed, seemingly not finding what she was looking for. "He didn't even mention what they've named her!"

Dom ducked his head to hide a grin. But Kel, still searching the letter for a name, thankfully didn't notice. Owen, however, was not as distracted and looked at him suspiciously. He opened his mouth to speak but Dom shook his head slightly, indicating it wasn't important. Owen, all being said and done, couldn't keep a secret.

But Owen, apparently wasn't fooled. The minute Kel stormed off in search of the messenger, hoping he would know the name for some reason, he pounced. "You know the name, don't you?" he asked, eyes wide in curiosity. "But why don't you want Kel to know? Why doesn't Neal want Kel to know?"

Dom smiled. He'd asked Neal that same question months ago. However it was highly unlikely that Owen would figure it out on his own as Dom had. "Of course I don't know!" he lied. "I just think it's funny Kel's so infuriated that she doesn't know," he improvised. It was, after all, a half-truth. "She never gets upset at anything, but something as trivial as this…" he shrugged, hoping Owen would fall for it.

No worries there.

Owen gave in to laughter. "I never thought of that!" he announced, and went hurrying after Kel, making Dom shake his head with quiet laughter of his own. He may only be a year younger than Kel, and he may have grown up considerably since their Scanran excursion, but in so many ways he would always be just an innocent, overly "jolly" boy.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ok, once again, SO sorry for the long wait

A/N: Ok, once again, SO sorry for the long wait. But this whole year has been way beyond hectic. But the next chapter's almost done already, since I started it before this one. So it should be a QUICK update for once! (dances in circles) Yayness! Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Quite surprisingly, the next month passed with almost no nervousness and no anxious anticipation. Dom was totally and completely at ease. He had made his choice. He knew he would not back out no matter what. So no matter what Raoul had to say at their next meeting, it would have the same result. It was…peaceful, having made the decision at last. He had no idea what Kel would have to say. When he did stop to think about that, it scared him slightly, but only slightly. Again, his decision was made, so there was nothing more he could do.

There was certainly lots of celebration in the soon-to-be-town that month. Big parties of sorts were held, one nearly every night. Games, contests, pranks, which provided excellent sources of entertainment. While Dom's doubts had turned to certainties, and his anticipation to serenity, that serenity was so placid that he would have been quite content to lay on his bed that entire month simply thinking, around his work schedule of course. So these celebrations gave him a reason to get off his lazy butt and pass the time in a more…productive way, such as dying Merric's hair temporarily pink and dancing with the children to loud music with no rhythm.

And so life settled into a new routine, as their last month at New Hope Refugee Camp continued. Wake up at dawn (as usual), get some quick breakfast, check the work schedule, do whatever work the work schedule scheduled, grab some lunch, slow walk around the grounds with Kel, random spurts of training, some party or other, then dinner, some more celebration, then nightly guard duty, then sleep. And then it started all over again.

That's not to say that life was at all uninteresting, especially for Merric. For although Merric often found himself to be the bud of Dom's pranks/jokes (all in good fun, of course) he found himself having some good times of his own.

These "good times" came to Dom's attention one day not long after their return from Fort Steadfast. He was turning in for the night after his watch when he realized he had left behind something and doubled back, only to hear movement around one of the buildings.

Intrigued but not worried, Dom circled the building to see who was up so late. What he saw made him freeze in shock and then duck back around the corner he'd just rounded. He stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Merric that good-ol'-boy had gotten himself a lady! And not just any lady, either. For whom else was he sneaking around with, kissing in the shadows of night than Aelda of Sharaes, the camp's temporary healer! When just a few months ago Merric had insisted she was very strange and that he'd rather have Neal back.

_Well,_ Dom thought, _she must have found some way to change his mind._ And he left the two to their private moment.

But of course…he had an oh-so-joyous time telling Kel.

-

"Hey Kel, guess what?" Dom asked, entering her room and claiming one of the chairs. She looked up at him curiously. "An unlikely fellow's gone and gotten himself an unlikely woman."

"What in Mithros's name is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means I saw Merric kissing Aelda."

"He what!" Kel exclaimed when she heard, then she doubled up laughing. When she straightened she had to wipe away tears from her eyes, they were watering so badly. "Well good for him! That's great! Surprising, but great. Does he know you know?"

"Nope, he didn't see me, and I haven't said anything. Oh won't that be a fun conversation!" he exclaimed in absolute glee, making Kel laugh again.

And a fun conversation it was.

-

"Hey there Merric, buddy, pal," Dom said when he caught the knight alone, causing Merric to look up at him suspiciously.

"Hello Dom…" he said, eyes narrowed.

"So Aelda caught me today. I was starting to come down with a _tiny little cold_ and she forced me to swallow this absolutely _ghastly_ potion. Worst thing I've ever tasted!"

"Why are you telling me this…?"

Dom shrugged casually. "Just because I can. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Neal. Aelda is just so strange!"

The slightest pink hue came to Merric's cheeks as he remembered their previous conversation. Merric had said near the exact same thing. And he was quite certain Dom remembered…

"But," Dom went on, "perhaps I'll change my mind about her eventually. What do you think Merric?"

Merric continued to stare suspiciously. "Perhaps…"

"But of course…you'd know all about changing opinions, wouldn't you? You seemed quite fond of Aelda last night."

Merric's face turned instantly scarlet.

"Y-y-you—" he stuttered.

"Saw you kissing Aelda last night," Dom finished, smiling wickedly. Merric looked absolutely horrified. "No worries, Sir Merric, I haven't said a word. Well, except to Kel, but she hasn't said a word either."

"Kel knows too?" he groaned. "Life just got loads more complicated."

"Not all of it, just your love life," Dom pointed out. "I thought you couldn't stand her."

"Well…she sort of grew on me," he answered, still bright red, though the blush was beginning to recede.

"Obviously." The blush returned full force.

"So…how long have you two been courting?"

"About three weeks."

"Three weeks? You two have been keeping your relationship secret for that long already? Wow. Wolset's losing his touch. Usually he finds out about these things after three _days_ and spreads the news as far as he can." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "So why _are_ you keeping it secret, after all?"

"Why'd _you_ keep your relationship with _Kel_ secret?" he shot back.

"It certainly didn't stay secret for very long…" Dom said, grinning. "But I must admit, having it out in the open is much easier than hiding it. Fine. New question. When are you going to _tell_ people? Or are you?"

"Of course we will! Eventually…I actually keep hoping it'll leak out on its own, like yours did, but no such luck."

Once again, Dom grinned. "Well I am happy to be of assistance for that little problem, if you'd like."

Merric grinned sheepishly. "How? By standing up on the wall and shouting it to all the refugees randomly?"

"Don't be silly! There will be no need for that. All I have to do is tell Wolset. The news will have reached Chorus by the day after tomorrow."

Merric laughed nervously. "What do you think people will say?"

"Probably laugh hysterically and then coo like they were all your matchmakers."

So Merric agreed. And by the next day, there wasn't a soul in the camp who hadn't heard the recent…developments.

A/N: What do you think? I know it's kind of a side-track to the whole main plotline, but I absolutely could not resist hooking those two up! I got the idea rather randomly and thought it was just so cute I had to write it! R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here you go! Told you it would be quick. ) Please enjoy! And please R&R!

Chapter 25

Dom knocked on the door anxiously. He was getting tired of waiting, but he had promised Raoul he would, so he would. But now he could finally ask the Giantkiller what was so damn important.

_Guess I can't ask him after all, _Dom thought irritably as no one answered. He knocked again, then peeked inside to make sure he wasn't simply asleep at his desk. He wasn't.

"He's at the tilting fields," someone—a scribe, by the looks of it—said from behind him. Dom suppressed a groan of impatience.

"Thanks," he said instead, forcing a smile onto his face, and headed towards the tilting fields.

When he got there, Dom suppressed yet another groan of impatience. Kel was there! And tilting with Raoul! How in Mithros's name did she already get into a match with him?

But of course, He couldn't let Kel know he was so anxious to talk to Raoul. Not yet. So he forced a smile on his face and sat on the fence to watch them, and wait for the sparing match to end. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long—but knowing those two, it could be hours.

Raoul, fortunately, took pity on him. Though Kel was quite willing to go for another run, or two, or ten, Raoul dismounted, claiming he'd been too active that day and was getting stiff. Dom knew that was a lie—Raoul never got stiff. Well, at least very rarely. But he certainly didn't address it, especially when Raoul asked to see him in his office.

"Yessir," Dom said, then winced at how anxious the words sounded. He glanced at Kel, hoping she hadn't noticed. But she was stripping off the last of her protective padding and hadn't even heard. Raoul laughed, but didn't say anything.

They said nothing on their way back to Raoul's office, Raoul smiling knowingly, content to simply walk in silence, Dom bursting to shatter that silence and demand to know why he had been asked to halt his plans. But he refrained. Barely.

His resolve shattered the moment the door was closed, however.

"So?" he asked eagerly. Raoul raised an eyebrow, lowering himself into his chair, motioning for Dom to sit opposite him. Dom chose to remain standing though. He was too anxious to sit.

"So what?" Raoul repeated innocently. But a grin split his face, ruining his charade. "Fine, fine," he said at Dom's pitiful look. "It's all set."

Dom blinked at him. "All…set?"

"You're free to ask her," Raoul said, as though that explained everything. Dom was more than a little confused.

"So…you accept my resignation?" he asked dumbly. This was what he'd planned on, after all, but he'd thought there'd be some more concrete reason for the month-long wait.

Raoul waved a hand at him, dismissing his words. "Of course not! You think His Majesty would let the most capable sergeant the Own has ever had _resign?"_

"Wha—but…" Dom's eyes widened. "Did he—did you--? Did you get him to change the law?" Hope flared inside him. He loved Kel, and would choose her over anything else, but to be able to have both her _and_ the Own would be a blessing.

"No." His bubble of hope died. But even so, he felt lighter than he'd ever felt before. This was real. This was actually _happening_. He made his choice long ago, and wouldn't back out for anything.

The previous words of the conversation, so quickly forgotten, came back again. And confusion engulfed Dom once more. "But then…what?" he asked. "If I'm not resigning, and the law hasn't changed…."

Raoul smiled. "I've talked it over with Jon, and we've come to an agreement." Dom waited with considerable more patience than he'd started the conversation with. "We have agreed, that _I_ will be resigning and stationed elsewhere.

Dom's jaw dropped. "But—you can't! You're the best commander the King's Own's ever _had!_ Who—" he stopped dead, as realization struck him. He stared wide-eyed at Raoul, silently waiting for him to confirm his suspicion.

Slowly, Raoul nodded. His smile was a little sad, but only a little. "You will be taking up the position of Commander of the King's Own."

Dom continued to stare, understanding but not fully grasping the words.

"And of course," Raoul continued, "that also means that you will soon be bombarded with matchmaking mothers. So I'd suggest you find yourself a nice lass to settle down with pretty soon," he grinned at Dom, inviting him to share the joke. Dom, however, continued to stare on in disbelief.

"Me?" he asked dumbly. "You want _me_ to be the Commander?"

Raoul nodded again. "Yes, you. Jon agrees, no one better. Well, I think he's still pretty upset with me for resigning so suddenly like that, but he agrees there's no one better to take my place."

"But…" I can't," Dom argued numbly.

"Can't?" Raoul repeated, still smiling. "You're not telling me you refuse, are you?"

Dom finally collapsed into a chair. "But…are you certain?" he asked.

Raoul nodded and stood. "I have plenty of options open to me now that I'm not tied to one path. So. What say you?"

Dom continued to stare at Raoul numbly for a moment, then his face split into the biggest smile he'd made in a long, long time and he stood as well.

"I accept!"

"Excellent!" They shook hands heartily. "I'll draw up the necessary paperwork and it'll be official in a matter of days!" He clasped hands with Dom warmly.

"Thank you, Raoul."

-

Dom nearly sprinted to find Kel, having to make several backtracks as he continuously failed to find her. At last he found her at the practice courts. Of course. Why did he never think to check there first? He really should know by now.

She paused when she saw him dart towards her, and laughed when he picked her up and spun her around.

"Guess what?!" he asked breathlessly.

"Not this again," she responded in feign lack of interest. "Don't tell me Owen's suddenly dating Lalassa," she joked.

Dom paused for a fraction of a second. "As interesting as that would be, no. But you'll never guess!"

"All right all right! Just tell me already."

"Raoul's resigned as Commander. He's asked me to step up and take his place!"

Kel's jaw fell open. Definitely more interesting news than her imaginary Owen/Lalassa pairing. "What?!" Was all she could say, as too many questions filtered through her mind at once. She finally found her tongue again. "Why is he resigning? When? Did you accept? Of course you accepted! I'm so thrilled for you! Who's going to take _your _place as Sergeant? Who—?"

He kissed her fiercely but briefly to shut her up. "If you pause for breath I'll tell you! Raoul said he's tired of being tied down to one path," he had already decided how he was going to answer that question on his mad dash to find her. "It'll be official in about a week, of course I accepted, and Wolset will take my place." He picked her up and spun her around again.

"Well I'm so happy for you!" Kel said at last, kissing him again.

"Thanks. Now I have to go find Wolset and tell him he's being promoted again.

He left her to her training and did just that. Of course he was even more excited than he let on to Kel, but for reasons she would find out soon enough. But he had some planning to do first.

A/N: R&R pretty please! The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They'd be at Steadfast for just over a week, which gave him just enough time to get things together. He didn't want to wait the full week, but he had the whole event planned out in his mind and knew that for it to really fit, he'd have to ask her on Midwinter, which was in six days. And he was also going to need some help if he was going to pull this off.

Luckily, Neal and Yuki showed up to Steadfast just a couple days after Dom's talk with Raoul, along with their brand new baby girl: Keladry of Queenscove. They'd taken to calling her Kelly for short, as they thought that would be less confusing than having another "Kel."

They'd arrived quietly, not having been announced (thankfully,) so Kel still hadn't heard. Dom told the two of his intentions, to which the new parents were absolutely ecstatic, and asked for their help in setting things up. Neal and Yuki gladly agreed.

Dom couldn't help but think that his whole plan was a rather juvenile way of proposing, but it just seemed so fitting that he didn't care. Plus, since when was he afraid of acting childish? He quickly enlisted the help of Neal and Yuki. Neal would help set up the event, and Yuki agreed to help Kel if she got stumped at any point. Dom knew that if that happened at any point, Yuki would be the first person Kel would ask.

Raoul was also in on the secret, though he wouldn't take any part in it, Dom felt he owed it to his former-commander to keep him in the loop.

Dom was in Neal and Yuki's room that evening, jotting new details of the event down when an aggressive knock pounded on the door.

"Neal and Yuki open up! How dare you not tell me you arrived!"

_It's Kel!_ Dom thought, slightly panicked for a moment. Yuki acted quickly though. She tore the papers out from under Dom and stuffed them in the desk, then went and opened the door.

"Hello Kel!" she said cheerfully, hugging her friend. Kel returned the hug, then immediately barged into the room.

She stopped then and starred at Neal holding the little baby in his arms. The look on her face was so funny Dom couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Neal glared at him.

"Sorry, Neal, but if that's what I looked like when I saw you holding her than no wonder Yuki laughed at me!"

"She's so tiny," Kel said matter-of-factly. "Can I hold her?" Neal obediently passed over his daughter. (Those words in that order still sounded strange to Dom. Neal had a daughter! The world was getting to be a very scary place indeed.) Kel held the baby girl, staring down at her. "Now Meathead," Kel scolded, glaring at Neal again. "When you sent the letter you left out the most important detail!"

"Like what?" Neal asked, feigning innocence.

"You never told me what her _name_ is!"

Neal smiled mischievously and glanced over at Yuki, then at Dom. "Well, Dom knew! Maybe you should scold him for not telling you!"

"_Dom!"_ Kel yelled, making Dom raise his hands in self-protection.

"Well Neal didn't _forget,_" Dom shot back, trying to put the blame back on his cousin. "He purposefully left it out!"

"Neal!" Kel glared at him again, now looking very confused. "Why…?" she asked slowly and suspiciously. Yuki hadn't been saying anything.

"Because we wanted to surprise you," Yuki said at last. Kel looked thoroughly lost. "Keladry of Mindelan, meet Keladry of Queenscove."

Kel's mouth fell open and she looked down at the tiny babe in her arms again, flabbergasted. "W-what?" she asked, stunned.

"We named her after you, Kel," Neal put in needlessly.

"But….but don't you think that will get confusing?" she asked reasonably. "Having two Kel's running around?"

"Well I don't think she'll be running around anywhere for a while," Dom joked. "I mean come on Kel! She can't even crawl yet!" Kel glared at him.

"We call her Kelly for short," Yuki answered.

Casually, Kel handed back little Kelly to her mother. Then, just as casually, she picked up a pillow. And started beating Dom with it.

"Ow! Hey! Wha—Ow! What did I do?"

"You idiot! You knew all along! You could have told me! You've been lying to me! You stupid, evil—" she continued to rant, but she was smiling throughout the beating until Dom finally managed to rip the pillow away from her. He hit her once with the pillow for revenge and then sat on it so she couldn't retrieve it again.

Dom looked at her—hair all disheveled after their squabble. Every time he looked at her now, his belly knotted into a ball of nerves. In his heart of hearts, he knew what she'd say, and knew that he wouldn't be asking her if he had any doubt. But the knowledge did nothing to soothe his anxiety.

"So…Owen's Ordeal's coming up soon, isn't it?" Neal asked to change the subject. Dom realized he must have been starring at Kel in silence for some time.

"Yup," Kel answered. "He and Wyldon have already left for Corus.

"How nervous was he?" Neal asked, looking slightly pale—as he always did whenever talking about the Ordeals.

"Pretty bad," Kel answered, chuckling. "But he'll pass, I've no doubt."

The four of them, Yuki holding baby Kelly, went to dinner soon afterwards.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Kel scolded Dom again, albeit quietly so Yuki and Neal wouldn't hear.

Dom shrugged. "I figured two things," Dom admitted. "First off all, that if you think about what the seer girl said last year, about Neal's 'future' daughter, that 'Keladry' is a very fitting name." Kel starred at him for a moment, trying to remember what the girl had said, then had to fight not to burst into laughter. She'd forgotten all about that!

_If he's like this now, how will he stay calm when his daughter tries for her knighthood?_

"Well we don't know that's _this_ girl," Kel reasoned. "He could have more than one daughter, after all."

"True," Dom admitted, but his smile suggested that he didn't think it would matter.

Kel sighed in surrender. "And the second thing?"

"That you can take your revenge by simply not telling him what the seer Irnai said." Kel thought about that for a moment, then smiled wickedly.

"Ah…sweet vengeance," she muttered, making it Dom's turn to stifle his laughter.

"Will you two children hurry up?" Neal said from ahead. Dom and Kel hadn't realized how far they'd lagged behind. "I'm starving!"

-

A/N: Many thanks to Pie of Doomeh for the idea of calling the baby "Kelly!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dom opened her door as quietly as he could. She was asleep on her bed, and he prayed to any gods listening that he wouldn't wake her up. Silently, he snuck into her room, a tiny silver box in his hand, wrapped in a blue ribbon, and set it on her pillow beside her head.

He starred at her sleeping form for a moment, a nervous smile on his lips. He could only guess her reaction, but hoped she'd like her present.

-

Kel stirred, her eyes fluttering open. The faint light coming through her window told her it was almost dawn. She groaned. Maybe she could sleep in a little later today. Would anyone really notice? She turned over on her other side.

"What the—?" She picked up the little box with curiosity and opened it. Inside was a single piece of paper.

_Good morning Love,_

_Happy Midwinter! So how badly do you want your present? Because you're going to have to work for it. Follow the clues and you won't be sorry. (I hope)_

_Love,_

_Dom_

_Clue # 1_

_To find your first clue_

_Think of the head of meat_

_Now who do you know_

_That likes to make it squeak_

_He has your next clue_

_P.S. Don't you dare laugh at my rhyming._

Kel did laugh. He couldn't rhyme to save his life. But her interest was thoroughly sparked now. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, then headed to Peachblossom's stall.

"Good morning, Peachblossom," Kel told the gelding. She gave him a pat and began searching the stall.

She finally found a second box, identical to the first one, in a side pocket of Peachblossom's hanging saddle. She opened it eagerly and took out the next clue.

_Good job, Protector. Of course, that was the easy one. Let's see if you can get this next clue._

_Clue #2_

_For your second clue_

_A trick of the book_

_That tilts the scale_

_The same sort of look_

_There lies your third clue_

What in Mithros's name was that supposed to mean? What book? What scale? She sighed, but was smiling. She was getting excited.

Knowing Dom, it wasn't an actual book, but rather some sort of word play. Book…library…study…words…pages…reading…PAGES! Something from her page years? And _tilting_ the scale…That part was more obvious after the pages. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

Then she smiled, proud of herself for figuring it out. Joren filled her lance with lead!

She nearly ran to the tilting field.

When she got there she went directly to the bin of lances and began looking over them all. On the fourth lance she picked up she found a tiny groove with her fingers and wedged it out, just as she had done to find the lead in her first lance. Inside was a piece of paper.

_Not bad, Love. I always knew you were clever. (Unless of course you got Yuki to help you.)_

_Clue #3_

_Pure as the moon_

_Stone and earth is clue number three_

_Where colors burn as bright as the sun_

_And there you will see_

_Your final clue_

Kel was officially at a loss. Where colors burn as bright as the sun… Where was that? _What_ was that? Stone and Earth…She looked at the first part of the note. Asking Yuki was a wonderful idea. And Dom would never have to know, after all.

-

She knocked on Yuki's door. "Yuki?"

"Shh! Come in Kel, but be quiet," Yuki said softly. Kel opened the door. Kelly was in Yuki's arms, fast asleep. Yuki looked exhausted. "I finally got her to sleep. I don't want her to wake up."

Kel took the baby from Yuki's arms, giving her a small break. "Yuki, would you mind helping me with something?"

If she'd been looking up, Kel would have seen the grin flash across Yuki's face before she put her Yamani mask on—but she was looking at Kelly's sleeping face. "Sure, Kel, with what?"

"Well, Dom's put together this whole puzzle of sorts for me. And…I'm kind of stuck."

"Oh Kel, that's so sweet! How can I help?" Kel handed her the paper, keeping the other arm firmly gripping Kelly.

Yuki quickly read it and smiled, letting Kel see this time. "Well, it's something to do with the chapel where Neal and I were married."

"What? How do you see that?"

"Really, Kel. You were the maid of honor, you should know this. Dom certainly does."

"Know what?"

"Our wedding vows," she said simply. " 'May our love burn as bright as the sun and as pure as the moon.' "

"Oh." Kel blushed. Yuki was right—she should have known that. "Sorry. But any idea what the 'Stone and earth' part is? Or the colors?"

"Kel, this is Dom's gift to _you. _Don't you think _you_ should try to figure it out?"

Kel sighed. "I know, you're right." She sat down in a chair. "Stone and earth…stone and earth…colors…" Earth probably meant outside the chapel somewhere. But stone, and colors…Her eyes brightened. "Oh! Oh oh oh!" Kelly twitched in her slightly tighter grip and stirred. Kel handed her off to her mother gently and ran out the door.

-

The garden! The stone bench in the garden outside the chapel where Neal and Yuki were married! She skirted through the paths, towards the bench. The colorful flowers were all gone of course, being winter and all. Please let this be right…

There it was, sitting right on top of the bench. She hurried over and picked up the silver box. Opening it, she found another paper.

_Clue #4_

_The final clue_

_And you're standing there, waiting_

_On the garden's earthy ground_

_So how badly do you want your present?_

_Maybe you should turn around_

_For your present_

Turn around? She obeyed, and nearly ran into Dom. She smiled. "So are you my present, then?"

He smiled and kissed her nose lightly. "Part of it. Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Neal and Yuki's wedding?"

He nodded. "You asked me something that night. Do you remember what it was?" She shook her head, puzzled. "You asked me if I'd ever been in love, and I said yes. Then you asked me who she was, and do you know what I said?"

She smiled—she knew the answer to that question. "You said you'd rather not say."

"Well maybe I've changed my mind, and now I want you to know. Would you care to ask the question again?"

"All right," she said, playing along. "Say Dom, have you ever been in love by any chance?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am right now."

"With who?"

"You." He kissed her deeply, pulling her close to him. At last he pulled away. "And now, Kel, I have a question for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another tiny silver box, smaller than either of the other ones and with no ribbon. He took half a step back and got down on one knee. Kel gasped and took a step back herself, covering her mouth with both hands. "Kel," he licked his lips nervously, "will you marry me?" He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, set on a gold band.

Her eyes were as round as plates and she starred at him, absolutely speechless. Then something clicked. That's why Raoul had resigned so suddenly. He'd done it for them—for both of them. Dom wouldn't have to give up his career for her.

"Yes," she said at last, breathlessly, tears of joy leaking from her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you." He gave a joyful whoop and jumped to his feet, kissing her passionately. Cheering erupted from behind them. Reluctantly, the two broke apart and turned to face Neal, Yuki, and Raoul.

(possibly/most likely) THE END


End file.
